Welcome Aboard
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Hammersley crew get a new XO and they find out she is their CO's wife
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Welcome aboard**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING:R**

 **SPOILERS: Season 1**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Buffer/mad dog. Mike/Kate**

 **SUMMARY: Hammersley crew get a new XO and they find out she is their CO's wife**

 **ARCHIVE: Fan fiction**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. This story is set a year after Mad dog**

Grace walk into NAVCOM. She please to be back at work after being off for three months maturity leave and working part time at the hospital for a month.

When Grace did find out that she was pregnant she waited till Hammersley return for their three week patrol. She told Pete the good news on the dock he was happy and yelled out "I'm going to be a father" Which the crew yelled and cheered at them.

Six months later Pete was with Grace as she gave birth to Peter Junior. PJ for short and Samantha Jane Tomaszewski. Pete mother was over the moon when Grace and Pete told her the news and she was looking ford to being a grand mother.

Grace grand parents were also happy with the news. They arrived two days before Grace gave birth. They stayed for a month before heading back to America.

Grace walk towards her temperately office when she heard raised voices so she walk over the office and saw who was there

"I should of guest" She walk over and knock on the door before walking in

"Steve, Mike every one can hear you out there, what going on"

"Welcome back Grace"

"Thanks Steve what all the yelling about"

"It about another XO" Steve said. Grace turn to mike

"Not another one Mike"

"I've told him who his new XO is going to be and he got no choice and it only for a year till the decommission of Hammersley" Grace turn back to Steve

"So what the problem" Mike turn to Grace

"It who the XO is"

"Ok who is he"

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor" Steve said Grace raise her eye brows

"I see your problem Mike, have you told Steve" she said looking to Mike again

"Tell me what" Grace look at Mike. He look at Steve

"Lieutenant Kate McGregor is my wife" Steve look at Mike then he sat down in his chair in shock

"Your wife"

"Yes sir we got five month old son"

"Just bloody great, why didn't you tell me sooner Mike"

"Well I didn't know you were going to post her on my boat" Mike said when he raise his voice

"Hey" grace said They look at Grace

"Look I know it a shock to you both right now. Steve is there any thing you can do"

"No there no other lieutenants available. I'll have to let Canberra know about this but this might cause problems on Hammersley" Grace thought about it and got her phone out and made a call

"Pete Tomaszewski"

"Pete is Grace can you and swain come to NAVCOM now"

"Why"

"I'll explain when you get here"

"Sure, we will be there" Then they hung up

"You might as well let Pete and Swain know"

"Why"

"Well they can make sure that you and Kate don't cross the line"

"What about James there no way we both can be out on patrol"

"I can look after him at nights and have in in day care with my two during the day and when I'm on night shifts mum could look after them."

"What happens if you get called in to captain a boat for a patrol or two" Grace smile 

"Mum will be looking after them, she wouldn't mind and if she needs any help Sally said she wouldn't helping out and it one way for her to practice since she and Swain are expecting them selves in six months"

"You sure you got every thing covered"

"Yes Mike. Now as for Pete and Swain they can keep an eye on you and Kate and when they return they can report to Steve here on their findings, good or bad. But that is only till a replacement can be found. If not it going to be one hell of a year on Hammersley"

"What do you think Steve" Mike asked

"It the only way mike and she is right"

Grace turn when she saw in the corner of her eye a women walking in to the com center. She smile when she recognized the women and walk to the door and wiggle her finger to the women in uniform. She walk over to Grace whom walk back into the room.

When the women walk into the room "commander Marshall I'm lieutenant McGregor" They both saluted

"Lieutenant, welcome to NAVCOM"

"Thank you sir" Then she look at Mike then to Grace

"Lieutenant, Steve here just learn few minutes ago about you and Mike. When you said you wanted to be close to Mike well going to be close alright with a big problem" Grace said

"What problem"

"Hammersley, your the new XO" Kate eyes widen.

Kate turn to Mike "It true, Canberra orders and it only for a year"

"But we can't be on the same boat"

"I know that, Grace has come up with a plan" She then turn to Grace

"James can be at day care with my two during the day and I can look after them at night. Plus if I'm on night shift at the hospital mum happy to look after them. And Sally offer to help mum and get some practice in from when her and swain bundle of joy arrives"

"But what about Hammersley"

"Already taken care of. You two will have to let Swain and Pete know so they can keep an eye on you both. Plus once you both are on Hammersley you will have to leave husband and wife on the wharf. On Hammersley it will be boss, sir XO. Do you think you can handle it"

"Yes I'm sure we can handle it"

"I know it will be hard on you both, but think about the rewards you two will be getting when you return back here"

"What rewards" mike asked

"James for one and... king size bed" Grace said grinning causing Kate and mike to blush which cause Grace to laugh

"Get the picture I see. But that would depends if you both follow some rules while on board"

"What rules" Steve asked

"I'll tell you when Pete and Swain arrives, so while we are waiting how is James"

"Growing up fast"

"Soon he would be crawling, walking, then school, girlfriend"

"Grace, please" Mike said

"They all grow up Mike you know that"

"I know, what about your two"

"Who knows your son and my daughter... heaven help us" Causing Kate to giggle

"If Sam is any thing like you Grace, our son wouldn't stand a chance against her"

"We shall see" They talk for few more minutes when Swain and Pete arrived

"Dam"

"What wrong" Steve asked

"One hot boatswain in uniform heading this way" Mike grin as he turn to see Swain and Pete walking towards Steve office.

When they walk in "Mad dog you wanted to see us" Swain asked

"Yes I do. Mike" she turn to him

"Swain, buffer this is our temporary XO lieutenant Kate McGregor"

"Ma'am" Pete said then he look at Grace wondering why Swain and he is there

"She my wife" Pete quickly turn to Mike in shock.

"Wife sir" Swain said

"Yes swain. The reason why Grace ask you both here is that she want you both to keep an eye on Kate and me while in patrol, making sure we don't cross the line"

"And to keep it quiet from the rest of the crew." Grace said

"Why keep it from the rest of the crew" Swain asked

"There some thing happening between couple of the crew members" She raise her hands up with her palms out wards

"Nothing happen but I have notice. They know the rules and have respected them. If they ever found out about this. All hell would brake lose on Hammersley. With you two I do trust"

"What about Nav" Mike asked. Grace turn to Mike and shook her head

"She the one your talking about" Swain said

"I'm not saying yes or no if She the one I'm talking about. Now there are going to be set rules"

"Rules" Pete asked

"Yes rules" Then she told them the list of rules which there wasn't many. When she finish telling them she then turn to Steve

"Steve do you agree with the rules"

"Yes I do. Till I can find a replacement Mike you got no choice"

"Thanks" Then he look at his watch

"We should be heading off we leave port in an hour"

"Very well here is the latest information on the ice boats and FFV that been reported in the area" Steve past Mike a file

"Thanks"

"Fair winds" Kate past Grace a key and piece of paper

"Here you would need to get some things from... home for James"

"Thanks and don't worry auntie Grace is here" She said grinning

Pete look at Grace and lick his lips. She shook her head at him before he walk out the door with the others. Grace then turn to Steve

"It going to be very interesting briefing when they return"

"Sounds like it alright"

"Steve I was thinking. Why don't you let Canberra know about Kate and Mike and when Swain and Pete returns with there report and if it good one you could keep Kate on Hammersley" he look at Grace

"It's only for a year" She grin at Steve before turning around and walking out of his office.

Later that afternoon Grace left work and went around to mike and Kate place where she got James change of clothes and other items before leaving to go to the navy day care where she pick up the three kids and headed home.

When she got home she put James and the twins in a build play pen then she went got James things in and got it all set up. Once done she check on them before she went and got change. Then she went and got kids dinner on. While dinner was cooking she went and change their diapers and put them in their high chairs.

She talk to the three of them as she put their bibs on. Then once dinner was ready and cooled down a bit she fed the three of them at the same time while talking to them.

When finish she let them play in their high chairs while she went and got their clothes sorted out then she carry each of the children up stairs and into one of the bathrooms where she took their clothes and diapers off and carry them into the shower where she put them on a towel.

Then she started the shower up and use the hand held shower where she wash the three of them. The twins love their evening showers. James he use to having night baths but he enjoy the shower also. When Grace was finish she turn the water off and grab three towels where she pick each of the kids up and wrap them in a towel and took them into the nursery then return to get the next one.

She put James on the changing table and twins in their cot. She got James dress first then she got the twins dress. Then she put James in his traveling cot. Then she walk back down stairs where she got their bottles and return up stairs just as the twins started crying.

"Here we go" she gave them their bottles at the same time.

When they finish she burp them one at a time. Then she put them back in there cot. Then she feed James and put him in his cot. Then she turn the music box on before picking up the bottles and turning the lights off before walking into the bathroom closing the door.

She clean up the bathroom mess and put the wet items down the shoot. Then she turn the light off as she walk through to the next bedroom and walk out of it turning the light off. She then walk down stairs and into the kitchen where she took care of the bottles as well getting her dinner on. Then she walk down to the laundry room where she sorted out the washing.

Two hours later after the last load of washing was going through the washing machine and dryer she went to bed knowing the kids would be awake early in the morning.

The next morning Grave was doing some paper work when Steve walk into her office

"Grace you needed on the floor, medical emergency" Grace stood up and walk out of her office just as Steve past her a head set

"Who is it"

"Hammersley" Grace put her head set on

"Swain it mad dog"

"Grace it mike"

"Mike what the problem"

Grace listen to what Mike was saying as she sat down at a lap top and started typing as she ask questions and well answered some since swain tells Pete who tells Mike who tells Grace then the message is reverse back cause of dead spots of where the patient is. When Grace finish on sat phone she took her head set off and sat back with a frond.

"Grace what is it"

"I have no idea Steve, some thing happen to that women but what"

"Have you ever come a cross any thing like this before"

"Never. What ever this toxin is works with in hours and some one like this doctor Homes. She a marine scientist. She would taken precautions in what ever she was doing. But there no broken skin, nothing. It a mystery Some thing on bright island that cause this women to be parlayed"

"I got some phone calls to make, will you be alright"

"Yeah, keep me up to date"

"Sure" Grace turn back to the lap top and save what she type down onto a pen drive. Then she return back to her office.

Hour later Steve walk in. Grace look up "Dr homes died few minutes ago" Grace sat back in her chair

"Feds"

"I'm going to give them a call"

"They will want to be on Bright island to find out what happen"

"That my best guest also"

"Steve I want to be there. I want to know what happen"

"Grace"

"Steve, most probably see some thing that the feds wouldn't see... or smell"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you, when will Hammersley return"

"soon as they catch up with the FFV boat that they boarded earlier"

"Ok, let me know" He gave her a nod before walking out of her office.

It wasn't till the next morning when Hammersley return. Grace went to the hospital where she meet up with Mike

"Mike" he turn around and grin

"Grace what are you doing here"

"I'm here for the autopsy on Dr Homes"

"Ok how James"

"He good miss you and Kate"

"I bet he dose we miss him to" he said smiling.

"I'll let you know soon as I know the results"

"Sure" Then Grace walk through a door while Mike walk over and sat down in the waiting room.

Hour and half later Grace walk out when a women walk over to her "Excuse me Dr Shepard"

"Yes may I help you"

"I'm Dr Ursula Morrell, I'm here to identified Dr Lisa homes body"

"Ah sure give me a minute" Then she walk back through the door. Mike heard every thing and he stood up and walk over to the women

"Dr Morrell" she turn around

"Yes"

"I'm lieutenant commander Mike Flynn. It was my crew who found Dr homes ma'am after we received her may day"

"What happen, she always so carefully"

"Don't know ma'am" Then Grace open the door

"Dr Morrell" She turn to Grace and walk towards her and through the door.

Grace gave Mike a nod and he followed the doctor. Once in the room Grace gave the doctor who was there a nod. He then folded the sheet back to show the face

"Is this Dr Lisa Homes"

"Yes it is her, what happen"

"We don't know yet what work was she doing on the island"

"Don't know" Grace look at her then to mike and she shook her head slightly with a frond look for a few seconds.

"Do you know if she got any family"

"Yes, I'll go and make some calls" Then she walk out of the room.

The doctor pull the sheet over the body and push the trolley into the next room

"Grace I saw that look"

"She knows what Dr homes was working on" Grace whisper

"Then why did she"

"I have no idea mike but I'm going to the island with couple of the feds. Steve manage to get me in as Dr Shepard not lieutenant commander Shepard. I work with the Feds before. They don't know that I'm Navy"

"Will you tell me what going on"

"Sorry Mike, but I'll see what I can do, Can you let the crew know and tell them to call me Dr Shepard and pretend that they never seen me before, one slip..."

"Sure"

"I'll meet you on the wharf in hour"

"Sure" Then they walk out of the room and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hour later Grace showed up in her civvies and carrying a back pack and duffel bag. Mike was talking to the two FEDS when grace showed up

"Agent Greg Murphy I should of relies it was you" He turn around

"Dr Shepard I was told you would be coming, I don't know how you can help us"

"Trust me Murphy I'll found the souse you know I never give up" He snorted

"Dr Shepard I'm lieutenant Mike Flynn welcome" They shook hands

"Dr Grace Shepard"

"Shall we, we are due to leave in few minutes" The two agents walk up first then Grace did.

When the agents weren't looking she saluted on the gang way with Mike behind her. Once on the ship. Mike got Pete to take them to where they would be sleeping.

Once Grace was in the room with the two Feds she said when she look at back of Pete

"Nice ass" Pete turn around

"Ma'am"

"I said nice ass" she gave him a wink while grinning

"Do you like navy guys Dr Shepard" Grace turn around to the two feds

"They got better looking asses than you feds do since about eighty percent of the time you sit on yours" Then she turn around to Pete

"Where can I get cup of coffee"

"This way ma'am"

"Buffer right"

"Yes ma'am"

"Lead the way buffer" He walk out and grace followed Pete down to the galley is. Pete pour her a drink why trying not to laugh

"Go on, I know you trying not to" Chefo was there then Pete burst out laughing

"What happen" chefo asked. Grace look back down the hall way then turn to chefo

"I told the feds that navy asses are better looking than feds asses since they sit on theirs eighty percent of the time" Chefo laugh

"That a good one" Pete past her, her coffee

"Thanks Pete, they heading this way" She sip her drink when the two agents showed up

"What the coffee like"

"It fine by me but you guys wouldn't like it you rather have that fancy stuff... buffer which way is it to the bridge"

"This way Ma'am" he walk past Grace and the two agents

"yep nice ass alright" Then she look at chefo who trying not to laugh.

She turn around and follow Pete down and onto the bridge. "Grace behave your self"

"Don't worry I'm use to pissing the feds off especially Murphy"

"You know him"

"I work with him couple times before, he even ask me out once and I told him that I wouldn't go out with him not even for billion dollars" Pete stop and turn to Grace

"You told him that"

"Yes and I told him I don't date slime balls like him"

"Good"

"His head is so far up his ass he still hasn't pulled it out I notice" Pete Grin and turn around and walk up and onto the bridge

"Grace where the feds"

"Trying Hammersley brew, Pete you better go and check on chefo, he look a bit red around the gills just before" Pete shook his head before walking off the bridge.

Mike turn to Grace "Ask Pete later" Then she took a sip of her coffee while grinning.

When they arrived at bright Island Pete took the two feds and Grace to it. Once they were on the island they look around

"Buffer where was Dr homes found"

"This way ma'am"

"Hey we going to set up here before we go to the doctor camp site"

"You set up I'll go and check out the camp site. I might as well get started since we got about two hours of light" Then she turn around drop her duffel back and back pack then she open her duffel bag and pulled out a bag.

"Which way" Grace follow Pete to where the camp site is. Grace look around it and bend down to sniff every thing

"There a smell here"

"What sort of smell"

"Unknown Toxin smell, I could smell it on Dr homes body, it here" She stood up and sniff the air

"It in the air it coming from that direction" she pointed in the bushes

"Should I let the boss know"

"Yeah send a team in, let head back to the beach" Then they turn around and walk back to the beach while Pete spoke to Mike.

When they return "We going to need Hammersley crew help"

"What no if we going to need any more help I just need to make one call"

"Hammersley crew been here, the toxin is still here"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Ok call Hammersley"

Few minutes later Mike showed up in the second HRIB with three of the crew members.

"Come on why there still two hours of day light" Grace said then she walk back to the camp site. The others follow.

When they reach Dr homes camp site Grace put gloves on as she crouch down to started picking different items up and sniff them then put it down. Then she pick up a water bottle and sniff it

"Got some thing" Then she stood up and remove the lid and took a quick sniff

"Bingo" Then she turn to Pete

"In my bag is a testing kit get it out" Pete open the bag and got the kit out.

They watch Grace got sample of the water in a small bottle then she open another bottle that got clear liquid in it and put a drop of the liquid into the water and lift it up and gave it a quick shake it turn blue

"There your toxin, it shell fish toxin. I need to test the water here and see if it in the streams"

"Why do you think it might be in the stream"

"Listen" every one listen

"Here that, nothing"

"So what you point" Murphy asked Pete look at Grace

"No animals" Pete said Grace turn to Pete and grin

"That right, no animals, not even animal tracks, not even birds"

"Ok miss smarty pants, lets go and find you a stream"

"I know where one is" spider said Grace turn to him

"Lead the way" They all follow spider to a stream

"Here is it there some thing else I found"

"The shed I heard about"

"Yeah, it just over there"

"Let's check it out first" Grace said. Spider show them the shed

"It gone"

"What gone" mike said

"There was four freezers full of crabs" Grace walk into the shed and sniff the air then she turn around to Mike

"Dr Shepard what is it"

"Captain contact you ship get your XO to contact NAVCOM. That boat has got to be found, those crabs are toxic"

"Are you sure" Murphy asked

"Yes from the autopsy on Dr home in her stomach contents is fresh crab meat. By guest is that she got the crabs from here, let's check the water supply"

Grace walk back to the stream where she tested it "It's clear, where the map of this island"

"Here" Pete gave her the map.

She look at it "Ok we are here" she pointed

"The camp is here" She pointed again

"With the wind direction coming from north east makes it here it got to be that stream, it not far from here"

Then she walk quickly with the others following her till she reach the stream twenty minutes later.

Grace tested the water "Bingo" she show every one the water sample

"Lets go up stream to see what up there" They walk up stream half crew on one side. They walk quickly up stream for ten minutes when Grace stop

"What is it"

"Smell it stronger" they walk till they came to a old hut right next to the river and man made cave.

"Let's check it out I can't hear any thing"

"Buffer you and spider go and check out the cave, be carefully" Mike said

"I'll go with them" The agent said

Then they walk over to the cave while mike, Grace, Charge and Murphy walk to the hut. When they check and notice it was all clear they walk in and Grace walk out again.

"What is it" Mike asked

"The smell it concentrated in there. That is where they been filling the bottles up using the stream water, if you notice the hand pump in the shed and the out let" then spider ran out of the cave

"Sir, you better come and look at what we found" They all follow spider into the cave.

"Bottle water" charge said

"There must be thousands of bottles here" Mike said

"Question is who is it for, where is it going to" Grace asked

"We defendant going to need more people" Murphy said

Grace look around the floor and started walking out of the cave. Pete follow Grace till she out side

"What is it"

"Get the others, we going to follow these tracks to see where it leads us" Pete walk back into the cave

"Dr Shepard founds some tracks"

They walk out side and notice Grace was walking one direction so they follow her till she stop and crouch down then stood up again

"The tracks going to different directions, we go these way" Then she walk to the tack on her left.

The others follow her till they came to old tree Grace sniff the air then started moving the branches away till they notice a hole that on an angle. Grace walk in first removing a torch from her bag and turn it on.

The others followed till she stop and look around "More bottle water" Pete said

"There enough here to kill every one in Cains and Sydney alone" Grace said

"Dr Shepard were you expecting any thing this big" charge asked

"No, question is how many more are there of these hidden bunkers, let's follow the other track and see where it leads us and we better cover the entrance way again" They walk out of the cave and return back to the track.

It was late by the time they return to the FEDS camp site. Mike, spider and Charge return back to Hammersley. Pete was staying just in case some thing happens and they need to get in contact with Hammersley. Grace walk with Mike back to the HRIB.

"Mike contact Steve and let him know what we found and here get RO to down load these video images and have them sent to NAVCOM" she past him a video chip

"What do you think those bottles are for"

"I have no idea and ask Steve to find out where that brand of bottle water going to and when"

"Sure, talk tomorrow"

"Ok" Mike got into the boat and they headed back to Hammersley.

Grace walk back to the camp and sat down next to Pete "I gave Mike the video chip"

"So any idea how long they been poisoning the water for"

"It hard to tell, at least six weeks with the amount of bottles my best guest is there there would be at least ten plus men involve" The two agents walk over and sat down on the other side of the fire.

"I was saying to buffer here there must be at least ten plus involve with the water bottles"

"Why that many"

"Moving and stacking them I found tire tracks in both caves so they would be using some sort of portable fork lift to move the crates of water bottles and there number of different shoe prints in the dirt"

"Who ever going to come and get them must be using a big boat" Murphy said Grace through about it

"Barge"

"What" Murphy said

"A barge like a cattle barge it would be easier for the fork lift"

"I guest your right" They talk for another half an hour before they all went and got some sleep except for Pete who on watch till one of the crew came to take over.

Pete walk Grace over to her tent. "Pete contact Hammersley tell them to ford onto NAVCOM that we could be looking for a barge and find out if there one in the area. If so keep an eye on it and we going to need more man power to search the island for any more caves and bunkers"

"Sure, night Grace, I wish"

"I know, night Pete" Grace craw into her tent.

Pete return back to the fire and sat down and listen to the sea around him and keep alert just in case there some one on the island.

The next morning Mike return with two crew members and hot breakfast for them.

"Dr Shepard"

"Captain" He past her, her breakfast

"Thanks" the other two crew member went to distract the two FEDS with breakfast and hot coffee.

"I spoke to Steve last night he received the video images. He shock and fording the information on to the FEDS" Grace sat down and started eating breakfast with Mike next to her.

"Any word on the water bottles and barges"

"Nothing yet. Kate will inform me soon as she knows"

"Good, we need to set up surveillance system up at the main site"

"What sort are you thinking of"

"lazier alarm but instead of tripping the alarm it would trigger video camera, some thing with night vision lens just in case who ever they are show up at night"

"Good idea" Then the two feds walk over to them

"Lieutenant commander any idea when reinforcements arriving"

"Later today, then there would be more ground to cover"

"Good"

"I was saying to lieutenant commander here that you guys should set up a Security system up at the main cave"

"Why, we going to be staying here" Grace shook her head

"Who ever they are come close to the island and see you guys crawling around here, they would disappeared and start over again some where else. What can be done is set up a lazier alarm but in steed of sending off alarm it would trigger hidden video camera with night vision lens. It the only way to find out who is behind it and get evidences at the same time"

"I need to get approval for that type equipment"

"Already done last night the equipment will be here with your buddies get here"

"You should of spoken to me first" Murphy said angry

"Hey you should me thanking me, gee don't get your panties in a bunch mate. Your bosses gave the green light"

Grace stood up and walk over to were a log is and sat down in front of it crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees and close her eyes as she let out her breath.

Later that afternoon HMAS Childers showed up. They use their two ribs as well Hammersley HRIBS to take the FEDS and equipment to the island. When they got there Murphy started telling them what need to be done. Grace shook her head and step ford

"Agent Murphy I know this is your show but I'm sure they would like an up date first"

"Dr Shepard it my dissuasion"

"Murphy It Dr Shepard show" One of the agents said then he show Murphy a letter which he read it

"You got to be kidding me, she just a Doctor"

"With a nose of a blood hound you moron" Mike raise his eye brows and turn to Swain

"I wounder what she going to call him next" Mike whisper

"You never know with mad dog, she sure knows how to keep her cool"

"Good point there"

"Right this is what been search so far"

Grace started telling the other feds what happen so far and what they are planing on doing over the next few days. When she finish talking to them she walk over to mike and Swain

"We will call you in the next few days for pick up"

"Will you be ok with them" grace smile

"I'm starting to have fun, fair winds and I know you both dying to tell the others about what happen"

"We are" Then they walk back to the HRIB and headed back to Hammersley since the other patrol boat has already left to carry on with it patrol as well keep a look out for any barges.

After Hammersley left the FEDS started getting things set up and as well started searching another part of the island with Grace help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four days later Pete was called to the bridge so he walk up and onto the bridge

"Sir" mike turn around

"We on our way to Bright island to pick up Grace and the feds then we will be steaming home" Pete grin

"I wounder if Grace deck agent Murphy yet" Mike grin

"You never know or what else she called him why on there"

"True how long before we arrive sir"

"Three hours"

"I'll let chefo know about our extra guests" Then he walk off the bridge.

Kate turn to Mike "You don't think she would hit a fed... would she"

"If he gets her mad enough, we will have to wait and see"

When they arrived at Bright island the two HRIBS left the ship and headed to the beach. Nav and Mike were up top looking onto the beach.

"Sir I can't see mad dog"

"Where is she" They look up and down the island and couldn't see Grace any where.

When the two HRIBS arrived on the beach the FEDS started carrying things onto the two HRIBS

"Is every one here" Pete asked

"No agent Murphy and Dr Shepard are still up at the main cave"

"Did you tell them what time we were arriving"

"Yes, they said that they would be here"

"Charlie 82 this is x ray 82"

"This is charlie 82 go a head X"

"sir there are two missing Agent Murphy and Dr Shepard over"

"Go and find them Nav pick up a barge on radar and would be here in three hours" Pete look at the Feds then turn to the other driver

"Start taking this lot back to Hammersley and bring Charge back to drive the other HRIB, Buffer going after Dr Shepard and agent Murphy" Kate said

Then Pete turn around and ran down the beach and into the bushes following the track he remember that lead up to the main Cave. When he got there he heard Grace and Murphy yelling.

Murphy was yelling at Grace when she put her hand over his mouth "Shh, some one coming" She grab his hand and ran over to the bushes and duck down behind them

"Are you sure"

"Yeah some one running this way" then they heard branches snapping then the person came in to view

"Buffer" She stood up He turn to Grace and then relax

"Got every thing set up"

"Yes Dam Murphy here want to stay another day" She said looking at the agent with angry look

"We got to go, Nav pick up a barge on radar, it heading this way, it would be here in three hours"

"We can wait here and catch them"

"We are going now agent Murphy" Grace said

"No"

"You really piss me off in the past few day you jack ass, I've manage to keep my cool till now" Grace said then push him in the face he landed on the ground unconscious

"That felt great" Pete pick up the agent and carry him in firemen lift

"I won the bet with boss" They started walking back when Grace stop and crouch down in one spot to do some thing then she stood up and follow Pete he look at her

"I just turn the lazier light on"

"Oh" They walk back down the track they would lead them to the beach

"What bet did you make"

"I bet that you would deck agent Murphy and he recons that you would keep your cool till your back on Hammersley" Grace grin

"Well what did you win"

"Four days baby sitting at his place on our next shore leave" Grace grin

"I like that"

When they reach the beach Charge was there waiting on the HRIB. Once Pete put the agent on the HRIB Grace push it into the water then she and Pete got in then Charge headed back to Hammersley who was moving away from the island.

"Your handy work mad dog"

"He was pissing me off one to many times charge"

"Good on ya" When they got along side of the boat

Pete Carry the agent up on Hammersley with Grace behind him. While Charge was getting the HRIB ready to be lifted out of the water. Pete carry the agent down to where the other Feds were and put him on one of the bed.

"Thank you buffer" Then he walk out the door

"What happen" one of the agents said

"Murphy wanted to stay another twenty four hours and he was pissing me off so I deck him, buffer carry him back, don't worry he will be fine" Grace patted the agent face

"Come on Murphy, wake wake" He open his eyes

"You hit me"

"Well you deserve it" He sat up and look around

"Dam you Dr Shepard"

"Your welcome" She walk over to her back pack and pulled some things out of it and walk out the door.

Grace went to have a shower then she return back to where the others are and put her things away. Then she left to go up and onto the bridge. She smile when she saw Mike and Kate

"I heard you lost a bet Mike" He turn to Grace

"Yeah"

"Well I'm sure the kids would keep you busy for the four days, they are awake at six every morning"

"Six... in the morning" Kate said

"Yep, I'm looking ford to the long sleep in and Pete is to" She pat him on the shoulder while Swain trying to hold a strait face.

When they return back to Cains the next day. Mike went to see Steve while Grace went with the Feds to fill out her report on what happen on the island then she was looking ford to going home and having along hot shower and good food and seeing the twins.

The next day Grace was called in at the hospital to take over from one of the doctors who was called away for family emergency.

Over the next six months Grace was busy between NAVCOM, hospital and at home. Grace was able to save Chefo and Jaffah lives after they were stung by micro jelly fish that was in the sea when they went to board unknown boat. Grace knew strait away what it was after Swain explain to her the symptoms and Swain was able to treat both men which save there lives.

Plus Grace also found out that she was pregnant again. The twins are six months old and Grace is ten weeks pregnant when Hammersley return back to port after taking the feds to bright island since the senses was triggered which set off a beacon that Grace also had set up when she had the cameras set up six months earlier.

When Hammersley did return they were away for a month and was looking ford to having some shore leave. Sally was also waiting on the docks for Swain. She was due in two weeks and Hammersley already got Swain temporary replacement so he could be there at the birth of his first child.

When the boat was dock and the crew was walking off Swain walk over to Sally to give her a hug and kiss. While Pete walk over to Grace and did the same. When they were hugging she whisper

"Your swimmers strikes again" Then they pulled apart and look at each other

"My swimmers" He frond for a minute then his eyes widen then he grin

"Your joking"

"Ten weeks"

"how are you feeling"

"I'm good" Then he hug her and pick her up and swing her around.

"Grace pregnant" Pete yelled out to the crew then he put her back on her feet as the crew cheer him on.

"Gee you two sure didn't waist any time" Swain said causing every one to laugh

"You just wait mate in a year time..."

"I don't know we haven't talk that far a head, have you"

"Nope, if it happens it happens"

"Shirt" Grace turn Pete around

"What" Pete asked

"I forgot the feds were on Hammersley" Pete turn and saw the feds walking towards the back of Hammersley.

Pete quickly pick up his bag "Lets get out of here, see you guys later" Pete said as he and Grace duck around a big container.

"What is that about" Sally asked Swain

"Feds don't know that Grace is in the Navy, if they knew they wouldn't of ask for her help in the past"

"Oh"

Pete and Grace manage to make it to NAVCOM where Grace return back to work and Pete went to see his mother like he dose when ever they get back from being on patrol and Grace is at work. He told her the good news.

"You two sure didn't waist any time"

"Mum, are you happy"

"Yes Peter I am very happy that I got another grand child to spoil" Pete gave her a hug.

That night Grace called her grand parents and spoke to them for over an hour. When she hung up Pete walk into the living room and sat down next to Grace and wrap his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to his side

"What did your grand parents say about the news"

"Oh that we didn't waist any time" She said giggling

"What did you say back"

"Oh I said that you got strong swimmers, grand ma Annie laugh and said that they are strong swimmers just like their owner" Grace laugh

"I can't believe your grand mother said that"

"Neither could i" They watch a movie before going to bed and making love before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next day which was a Sunday Grace received a called from the feds. When she close her cell phone she walk out side to where Pete and the twins are.

"Pete" He turn to Grace as she walk over to him and crouch down since he was sitting on a blanket with the twins between his legs.

"What is it"

"It was the feds on the phone, I got to go to bright island, Kingston taking us"

"Do the crew know"

"I spoke to Steve, he going to take care of it"

"Grace did you tell the feds about the baby"

"Yes they know...some thing big is happening on the island"

"what do you mean or can't you say" Grace took a deep breath

"All the seances were triggered in the past hour. That means who ever they are must be moving the crates. Don't be surprise if you have to crash sail. If you do, tell mike"

"Sure" He put his hand around the back of her neck and pull her towards him and they both kiss

"Be careful"

"I will, love you"

"love you to" Grace stood up and walk back in side the house she went and got her bag and left since one of the Feds was picking her up.

Pete got his phone out and called Mike. "Mike Flynn"

"Boss it buffer, Grace been called to bright island, some thing big is happening on there right now"

"What do you mean"

"Grace told me all the scenes have been triggered. Who ever they are are making their move"

"Thanks for telling me" Then they hung up then Mike called Steve

"Steve marshal"

"Steve it mike what going on with the feds"

"I don't know they called half an hour ago saying they they needed to get to bright island ASAP, Kingston taking them"

"You don't know"

"No the feds are tight lip, do you know some thing"

"Buffer called Grace told him all the scenes have been trip in the past hour who ever they are, are moving the crates now"

"Hang on Mike" Steve went through his files till he found the one he was looking for and open it and quickly read what it said

"Mike you are right about Rick Gallagher, he dose own a barge name island trader and it is big enough to hold all those bottle water that the feds and Grace has found"

"Steve if I'm right Rick Gallagher would be heading north once he got the bottles on his barge"

"I'll let Kingston know and I'll crash sail Hammersley for back up"

"Thanks Steve, I'm on my way in" Then they hung up.

Mike walk out side as he made a phone call. When finish he smile when he saw Kate talking to their son

"Kate" she turn to him and walk over to Mike while carrying their son on her hip

"Mike don't tell me"

"I'm afraid so, I talk to Margret she happy to look after him"

"Why"

"Grace and the feds are heading to bright island, all the scenes have gone off. Another thing Rick Gallagher dose own a barge name island trader."

"The bottle water"

"Yes I said to Steve that Rick would be heading north once the crates are loaded he would be heading to international waters" Then Kate cell phone beep

"I'll go and get James and our bags" He gave her a kiss before they walk into the house.

Kate check her message and it is about crash sailing. So she walk up and into their house closing and locking the doors and windows before walking out to her car where she put James in his car seat. Mike walk out a minute later and he put their bags in the trunk before getting into the driver seat. Kate was already in the car.

Half an hour later after dropping James off at Margret place they headed to NAVCOM then to Hammersley to see the crew wasn't happy that they had to crash sail. Once they were out at sea mike had both engines going one hundred present pushing the old boat top speed it can go at.

"Charge make sure nothing happens to the engines"

"Yes sir, may I ask why"

"the Unknown group is on bright island, they moving the bottle water as we speak"

"how do you know this" Swain asked

"Grace told me and I call and told the boss. Feds called Grace in she and the feds are on Kingston"

"Not Kingston" Nav said

"They taking the feds to Bright island" Mike said

"And us sir" charge asked

"We going after Island trader"

When Kingston arrived at bright island. Eight feds, Grace and three Kingston crew left the ship and headed to the island then the HRIBS headed back to pick up the next group of feds and Kingston crew. Grace was walking away from the group then stop and sniff the air.

"Take cover" she yelled as she duck behind a large boulder just as the firing began.

She remove her nine mill from her back of her pants and she raise her self and started firing from where three of the shooters are wounding them. Then she heard motor noise coming from with in the bushes she she move quickly and quietly into the bushes till she found the source it was the portable fork lift.

She could see four men, one was driving the fork lift down to the beach and onto the Barge

"That the last one, go and get the others" Rick said then the men ran off back into the bushes.

"Navy must of found us, but how" A women voice said Grace close her eyes and through of the voice then open it when she saw the women walk off the badge and stood next to Rick

"Ursula Morrell" Grace said quietly

"Come on let's get going before mike Flynn and his dam boat get's here"

"What about the others"

"Collateral damage"

"You change their water"

"Who are they going to tell when they dead, come on" they walk back onto the barge.

Grace move quickly and got onto the barge just before the ramp started raising up. She hid and notice the engines started up then she notice that they were moving away from the island.

She then move closer to the bridge. When she was close enough she look through a window to see the two on the bridge and then she spotted the lap top. She move back and waited. Then she notice that they were heading north east.

Few minutes later she heard them go down stairs. She she look through the window and quickly and quietly walk onto the bridge. She could hear them talking down stairs so she walk over to the laptop and pulled out a pen drive from her pocket she plug it in and started up loading every thing onto the pen drive.

When it was done she remove it and put a second pen drive in and did it again. While it was up loading she look around from the bridge till she found what she was looking for. When the up load was complete she remove the pen drive and put it in her pocket.

Then she walk over and made the boat move ten degrees then she left it on that course then she push a button which would cause the anchor to drop. Then she quickly left the bridge and work her way till she was on top of the bridge lying on her stomach. She hang onto the edging when the boat jolted ford then it stop.

She heard Rick and Ursula on the bridge "what happen

"Dam it the anchor" Then she the engines stop. She waited

"Dam it, it not moving" Then she heard him leave the bridge and walk out and onto the front of the boat.

She watch him as he use hand puller to pull the the anchor up. Then he return back to the bridge twenty minutes later. Grace heard the engine start up one again. So she carefully move from where she was and work her way to the front of the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She found some rope and cable. She tired the end of the rope to the cable the she took a look up at the bridge. She knew all she can do is wait. She notice that they change direction once again. Grace waited for an hour then she got her opportunity and throw the rope over the front of the barge then she quickly move out of the way when the rope was pulled into the sea and under the barge. Then she saw the cables being pulled into the sea when she heard

"Shit, the cable" Then they all heard grounding sound. Grace watch from where she was when Rick ran down to the front of the barge then to the back.

Grace follow him till she saw him looking over the end of the badge "Dam it"

"What is it"

"The cable got caught up in the pillars" Then he ran up to the bridge with Ursula in tow. She heard him talk to some one in accent. Grace look around and pulled out her binoculars and look out on the horizon and smile she knew it would be Kingston or Hammersley.

Over the next few hours every one knew what was going on and they hate the waiting part.

"sir I got contact one eight zero" Mike walk over to Nav

"That Island Trader, they heading towards international waters" Then he turn to Swain

"One two zero"

"One two zero" then the phone rings, mike pick it up

"mike Flynn... what happen, how many wounded... who missing... we got them on radar...thanks for letting me know Hammersley out" then he hung up.

"That was lieutenant commander Thomas on Kingston. They made it to bright island. Feds and some of the Kingston crew are wounded, island trader escaped with Rick Gallagher on board. The feds and Kingston crew are taking care of the men on the island"

"Who missing" Kate asked

"Grace" Every one on the bridge is shock

"Some one will have to tell buffer" Swain said then Pete walk up on the bridge

"I notice we changing course... what wrong"

"Buffer Kingston crew and feds are on the bright island, there been a fire fight against the unknown men, Kingston crew and the feds" Pete face pail

"Grace" Pete said looking at Mike Mike put his hand on Pete shoulder

"She missing" Pete shook his head

"How could they lose Grace"

"Buffer they in a middle of fire fight. She might be pin down. They lost contact with her couple minutes after the fire fight begins. Once the feds and Kingston taking control they would look for her. Now we going after Island trader, they got to be stop. Once we taken care of that we can head to bright island and help look for Grace, ok"

"Ok, Dam that Rick Gallagher, Grace said he smelt bad and that there was some thing off about him"

"Well she right"

"She always right" Pete said

"Sir island trader has stop"

"What" Mike walk over to Nav and notice that the barge as stop

"What is he waiting for" Pete walk over and look at the radar then he look out at sea then a smile appeared on his face. Kate notice the smile

"Buffer why are you smiling" Every one turn to him

"Grace, she must of gotten on the barge when the fire fight began. She must of sabotage the engines or wrap a rope or cables around the pillars"

"You might be right but we will know in twenty minutes."

When Hammersley saw the barge as they got closer it it. Grace waited till the time is right then she made her move. She walk over to Rick pulling her gun out

"It over Rick Gallagher" He turn around

"You, you sabotages my boat, you and dam mike Flynn" he took a swing at Grace but she fired a shot got him in the arm

"Ursula destroy the lap top" Rick yelled out

Grace punch Rick lights out and then she ran up onto the bridge just as Ursula smash the lap top with a hammer

"It no good now you got nothing"

"Your wrong" then Grace pull out a pen drive

"Why you two were making out down below, I up loaded every thing" Ursula relies it was over.

"Come on"

Grace grab Ursula arm and pulled her out and on to the back deck then he pulled two hand ties out and tied Ursula to one of the containers then she did the same with Rick. Then she return back on the bridge

"Navy vessel on my port bowel this is lieutenant commander Grace Shepard, copy over... Navy Vessel on my port bowel this is lieutenant commander Shepard"

"Grace it mike Flynn we got you in our sites, what the situation copy over"

"mike, Island trader will need a tow, contact NAVCOM, there a mother ship heading this way from what direction is unknown copy over"

"copy that, Rick Gallagher"

"Knock out and tied up with his partner... Dr Ursula Morrell" Mike and the others were shock with that bit of news.

"Copy that Grace we will see you in few minutes, Hammersley out" Mike turn to grinning crew

"Mike contact Kingston, Rick Gallagher poison his crew with the toxic water. It was the only way to shut them up if they got caught"

"Copy that RO will contact them, good work Grace, Hammersley out" then he turn around to the crew

"Some one would like to let buffer know that we found his wife"

"No need" They turn to see Pete walking up the steps "I head every thing"

"You know Grace well"

"Yeah I do and I'm going to have a talk to her" He folded his arms

"Good luck mate" charge said grinning

When Hammersley stop not far from the barge. Grace watch as HRIB was lowered to the sea and few crew members got on and it headed towards the barge. Grace walk down and over to where the crew climb aboard.

"This way" Grace said then they follow Grace to where Rick and Ursula is.

"They all yours"

Swain cut the plastic ties and put cuffs on them then he and Spider took them back to the HRIB while the other crew members went to get things set up for the tow leaving Pete alone with her

"Grace what you did was dangerous not only to you but to our child" Grace step ford

"I know but I didn't want to let them get away and I got enough information to keep the feds happy for a while. I'm please I did what I did Pete"

"What do you mean"

"While I was up loading all the information on to pen drives I read some information... these bottle water was going to Iran. They were going to be swap with other normal bottle water that was going to number of bases... it was going to be a teariest attack"

"What bases"

"US, Australian, new Zealand, Britain army, air force bases as well navy frigates and air craft carriers. If this lot reaches those bases..."

"That big"

"Yes and it would taken out over sixty percent of the fleet, navy, army and air forces. Then counties like the America, Britain, New Zealand and Australia would be defenseless." Pete thought about what Grace said and relies she was right.

"Grace don't try to do some thing like this again"

"Pete you knew what I was like before we got married. You know that"

"I know but next time, not while you are carrying our child"

"I can't keep a promise but I'll do the best I can next time"

"And with back up"

"Are you offering" Pete gave her a look which made her smile

"With back ok, happy now"

"For now" Then he grab her vest and pulled her towards him and they both kiss

"Hey you two, do you mind, your on duty" When they broke apart they turn to Charge and Kate

"Why Charge are you jealous" Grace said grinning making Kate laugh

"No, but buffer is on duty" Grace turn to Kate

"He jealous"

Twenty minutes later every one was back on Hammersley heading to Bright island. Grace sent copy of the files to Steve and to the feds while she read what it says who on the list, names of boats, time sheets every thing. Mike appeared around the corner

"Hey RO said that you are here" Grace turn to Mike and smile

"Did Pete tell you about what I found out"

"Yeah he did. You done a great job Grace"

"I know, this will be the last time I'll be out on a boat till after the baby is born"

"Can you handle it"

"i can try, last time I wanted to get on a boat, any boat was when I was six months pregnant with the twins" mike grin

"I'm sure you and buffer can work things out between the both of you"

"We will"

"We will be reaching bright island in ten minutes"

"Thanks, any word from Kingston"

"Yes, they need our help with the wounded and all the prisoners have been given the antidote"

"Good, I'll be there" Grace finish what she was doing then she follow Mike up and onto the bridge.

"They got the wounded on the beach since there not enough room on Kingston" Kate said

"Right, Swain you and chefo with me, we going to take some stuff to the island" Then she turn and walk off the bridge. Chefo and Swain follow Grace.

Ten minutes later Pete drove the HRIB to the beach then he help unload the boxes and taken them over to where the wounded are. Grace spoke to the two medics from Kingston then she started giving out orders while she work on the worse ones.

"Mad dog this is charlie 82"

"Go ahead charlie 82

"HMAS Melbourne will be here with in the hour"

"Copy that we need medic vac for the worse ones, copy over"

"How many"

"Four copy over"

"Copy that I'll let NAVCOM know"

"Copy that, mad dog out" then she carry on with what she was doing.

When HMAS Melbourne arrives they sent medical team over just as four helicopters showed up. Grace had the four worse ones sent back to Cains by helicopter and the second worse cases went on to Mel borne and the rest were split between Kingston and Hammersley. Grace went on to Kingston.

Then the three ships started heading back to Cains. Hammersley was slower since they were towing the barge.

It wasn't till early hours the next morning when all three navy ships arrived back in Cains. The Feds had to use a tug boat to take over pulling the barge to navy port. Soon as it was in port the Feds were all over it taking photos and do what they do. When the three navy boats dock the ambulances and more feds were waiting.

Once all the wounded was in the ambulance they left for the hospitals. When Grace finally walk of Kingston she was tired. She been up for almost twenty four hours. Plus the sun was starting to rise.

"Dr Shepard" Grace turn around

"Yes"

"I'm agent William Newton, I'm the director of the feds" They shook hands

"Nice to meet you at last, did you get copy of the files that commander Marshal sent to you"

"Yes I did, I got people going over every thing. What I found out, you stop the biggest terrorist attack since nine eleven"

"I know I was reading a file about the plans"

"From what I was told you took down the Australian biggest terriers in Australian history"

"Which one there was two on the boat"

"Rick Gallagher. We knew he was up to some thing big but had no idea how big it was and who was involve"

"What about Dr homes and the others that died from the toxin"

"They were murder. Dr homes found out what toxin that was being used, she was going to come to us when she was sent to the island two days before she called for help. We found video recorder she recorded every thing that was going on right up to when she called for help. She said that it must be in the water, she show the bottle water on the camera before it stop"

"At least I hope justice will be serve for what Rick Gallagher and the others have done and almost done"

"We know. You are one amazing talented women Dr Shepard or shall I say lieutenant colonel grace mad dog Shepard Tomaszewski" Grace raise her eye brows

"Nothing gets past you and it lieutenant commander Shepard, how long have you known?"

"Five years. It was after you help us out the first time"

"So you don't mind"

"Not at all, only hand full of feds knows who you are"

"That good to know" Then Grace notice Steve walking over to them

"Steve"

"Grace you a great job"

"Thanks, at least it over for now"

"Why did you say that?" William asked

"Now that these terrorist first plans back fired they might try other ways if so question is where and when"

"Good point. But what you done Grace you saved hundreds, thousands military lives" Steve said

"I was doing what I've been train to do Steve"

"I know and because of what you have done, you might get promoted"

"Steve I was promoted three years ago"

"I know but with what you did, you should be honored"

"Yeppy, well if you both will excuse me I'm going to get my husband and go home to bed... after I have had McDonald" Then she walk over to where the Hammersley crew is.

"Hey you look tired" Pete said as he put his arm around her shoulder

"I am and hungry"

"What didn't Kingston crew feed you" Pete look at Grace in shock

"No and I want McDonald" Pete grin and gave her a kiss

"McDonald you want, MacDonald you get, see you guys later"

"See buff, mad dog" They watch as Pete and Grace walk away with their arms around each other.

Pete took Grace to McDonald. When they walk in they walk up to the counter.

"Order what you want" Pete said to Grace. Grace smile at the women behind the counter

"I'll have pancakes, four hash browns, two Boston deli bagels, big breakfast , drink hot chocolate and... orange juice thanks" The women put grace order in then look at Pete

"I'll have big breakfast, coffee, white one sugar and... Boston deli bagel" she put Pete order in

"Eat in or take away" Pete look at Grace

"Eat in thank you" Grace said.

The women push couple more buttons till Pete saw how much it was so he pulled out his wallet and got his card out. He use efpost to pay for for their breakfast. Once it was excepted the women got busy with their order. Few minutes later they were sitting down and starting to enjoy their breakfast.

"Pete I was thinking of getting a tattoo"

"Really what sort did you have in mind" Grace took a bike of her hash brown

"White band on my ring finger since I can't get a white tan line on it"

"Hmm not a bad idea then people would know that your married"

"You could get one your self" Pete grin and lean ford

"Why not we could go to my mates tattoo pallor after breakfast"

"Isn't he close"

"Nope twenty four hours, seven days a week but you got to book in but I don't think there should be any problems" He got his phone and and made the call.

"Hey is marko there... Pete Tomaszewski... hey marko, how's going mate... yeah it true... Grace... differently a ten...yeah we were there about eighteen months ago, johnny was there he did out tats for us... hearts and wings... yeah that the one... hey can you fit us in Grace wants to get another tat... white ring band on her finger... yeah I get one as well... we on shore leave just got back from a big mission mate... tell you about it when we see you... hour" Grace nodded

"Sure you get a change to meet Grace... Great see you then" Then he hung up

"No problems and he looking ford to meeting you"

"What this diffidently a ten" Pete grin

"We use to rate different women, the highest was an eight, he was shock when I told him that you are a ten. He told me she must be some women for you to give her a ten, wasn't you with her couple of years ago"

"you said eighteen months ago"

"Yeah that when we got out tats" Grace smile when she remember getting her first tat.

Then she turn her head and look out the window. Pete follow to what she was looking at then they turn and look at each other

"I was wondering how long it would take for them to find us" Grace said then the doors open. Both Kingston and Hammersley crews walk in.

"Hey" charge said as he walk over to Pete and Grace

"What are you guys doing here" Pete asked

"Well we decided to join you in breakfast celebration" Grace and Pete look at each other. Grace raise her eye brows and grin

"Why not" Pete said

"Good, I'm going to get some breakfast" Then Charge walk over to the counter.

"So much for a quiet breakfast" Pete said

"Well we are going to have a quiet day at home today" Grace said grinning

"True, but will it be quiet soon as we get home" He flick his eye brows at her

"For a short while"

Few minutes later both crews walk over to where Grace and Pete is and sat down close to them.

"Mad dog can I ask you a question" One of the Kingston crew asked

"Well it would depends on what the question is I might answer it"

"Ah, ok...would you like to go out on a date with me some time"

Most of the Hammersley crew cough when they were eating or drinking some thing. They all turn to look at Pete who was looking at the guy then to Grace who was looking at Pete then she turn to the guy

"Sorry I have to decline your offer, it was kind of you of asking"

"Oh" he said sadly

"Why not we all notice how well you two work together" other one from the Kingston crew said

"I work well with a lot of you Kingston crew. I work well with Hammersley, bendigo, childers crews as well" Then her phone ring she got it out and groan before answering it

"Dr Shepard...no... no... not again, he taking way to much time off... yeah I know... hey I got back an hour ago from a long mission... No look tell Dr Watson to get his ass to the hospital, for me..." she look at Pete

"I'm going to get a tat and I'm going to bed I've been up for almost twenty five hours. I need by beauty sleep... yes that them... you will find out soon enough... Good, if Dr Watson moans and groans I'll give him some thing to moan and groan about the next time I see him... thank you" then she hung up

"Jack ass" She put her phone on the table the look up at Pete

"Dr Jordan"

"Ah he let you get away talking to him like that"

"With in reason any way he knows I call a spade a spade any way he likes me"

"Should I be worried"

"He married, the reason why he like me cause of the excellent work I do" Pete nodded.

"Hey mad dog, what metal would you be getting this time" Spider asked

"I don't think that there is any room left on my uniform except for my shoulders"

"promotion" Pete said in shock

"Yeah that what Steve said to me this morning. But we shall see it up to the top brass for that one" They talk and laugh for the next fifteen minute before Pete and Grace stood up

"See you guys later" Pete said

"Going to the pub tonight mate" charge asked

"Not tonight, spending time with the family you all enjoy your leave" They all said their good byes to Grace and Pete just as they walk out the door. They got into Grace SUV.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She sat there closing her eyes "Grace are you ok"

"I'm listening" Grace could hear the two crew talking

"Why is buffer going with Mad dog, dose he live close by" One of the Kingston crew asked

"Yes he dose what it to you" charge asked

"Just asking, are they you know sleeping together"

"That is a personal question mate you need to be more observant before asking questions like that" Swain said

"What do you mean" another crew member asked

"Have you notice that they got the same tattoos"

"Yeah a lot of people got them"

"Notice their hands" spider said

"No what so special about their hands"

"Rings, wedding rings, they married" the Kingston crew look at the Hammersley crew in shock

"They married... to each other" Grace open her eyes to see the Hammersley crew nod

"Oh shit, I ask her out on a date in front of her husband, I'm a dead man"

"No you not. It not buffer you should be worried about, it mad dog. We have seen what she can do" Swain said

"We know what she can do" Grace told Pete every thing that was said then she turn to see him grinning

"I should go in there and have a world with the lieutenant" Grace put her hand on his lap

"No need, look" They turn to see the Hammersley crew laughing

"They giving the guy a hard time"

She started up her wagon and pulled out of the parking space then she drove to the tattoo pallor. They talk for ten minutes till Grace pulled up out side the pallor. They got out and walk in side and up to the counter to see a young women with heaps of make up in and some tattoos on her arms.

She look up "Can I help ya"

"Yeah Marko here"

"He busy"

"Tell him Pete Tomaszewski here, he expecting me"

"No need" came from a door way

"Marko mate"

"Pete mate" They walk towards each other and hug

"How things in the navy"

"Good mate, and I notice you business has grown"

"Yeah since I won tattoo art design last year, business has been booming" Then he turn to Grace and look her over then lit out a whistle

"You sure got your self a knock out mate and I can under stand why she a ten, hi I'm Marko with the 'R'" he held out his hand

"Grace they call me mad dog in the navy" He laugh

"They called me Marko cause I got bitten by one years ago that and my name also"

"You were in the navy" Grace raise her eye brow

"Yep Pete here was my room mate when we join up, been friends ever since. I got far as lead seamen before I left on medical grounds, come on thought" They walk through the double door to where the tattooing is done

"Why did you leave if you don't mind me asking" She watch Marko walk over to a sink where he started to wash his hands

"Asama, which I didn't know I had till I was spayed in the face after a boarding went wrong. It trigger a bad attack that had to call medic vac in cause of breathing problems, even the enberlizer didn't help much. It was a close call. I was in hospital for two weeks cause of it and chest infection. When I left the hospital was the same day I left the navy" He dried his hands and put gloves on

"So you want white bands on your ring finger right"

"Yep, both of us"

"Ok ladies first" Grace sat down while Marko got his things set up.

"So how did you two meet"

"I was temporary captain of Hammersley since the ship captain was on sick leave after he received a broken arm from a boarding that went wrong. We meet on the wharf in front of Hammersley" Grace said

"Ah love at first sigh, gee Pete you must be getting soft in your age"

"Na mate if any thing Grace made me stronger" Grace remove her wedding ring and put it on her dog tags.

"Really how so" Marko clean around Grace finger before he put numbing gel around it then he left it for a minute.

"She taught me things I never knew, and the things she can do mate it will blow you away"

"Really" He raise his eye brows at Pete

"Yeah, she one lethal weapon when she wants to be" Pete gave Grace a wink.

Marko then remove the gel and clean the area before he started.

"So Grace what rank are you"

"lieutenant commander" Marko look up at Grace in shock then he turn to Pete

"She might be getting a promotion"

"Really your so young" He said when he turn to Grace once again

"Why thank you"

"Why get a promotion" As he tattoo around Grace finger

"She got no room left on her uniform. Hell she deserve the victory cross for what she has done" Marko stop and look up at Grace then to Pete

"Is it to do that that toxin that I heard about on the news"

"what did you hear?" Grace asked

"That the navy stop a shipment of some sort of toxin leaving Australian waters some thing about teariest attack over in Iran"

"Yeah but they haven't got the full story about what happen" Pete said

"You were there when it happen" Marko return back to tattooing Grace finger

"We both were" Pete said as he look at Grace.

"Why aren't you getting promoted or metal Pete you were there"

"Grace was on another navy boat. They reach the area before we did"

"So you can't say much"

"Not at the moment, but you will find out like every one else" Grace said. Then he finish doing Grace finger.

"How dose that look" Grace lifted her hand and look at the white band

"Great job"

"You know you won't be able to wear you wedding ring for a few days and watch out for infections for the first twenty four hours" Pete chuckled

"What so funny" Marko asked

"Mate Grace knows what to do, she a doctor mate" Marko raise his eye brows

"As in"

"Top surgeon in the navy mate" Marko turn to Grace who was grinning

"I can be full of surprises, you just ask Pete here" Marko turn to Pete who was grinning

"She right, I never know what she going to surprise me with next"

"Sounds like it. Ok Pete your next" Grace stood up and walk over to where Pete was standing while Pete sat down.

Marko change gloves and needle before he start working on Pete hand. They talk while Marko did Pete finger. When done they talk for few more minutes before they left with Pete paying for the tattoos.

"Pete you are one lucky bastard you know that mate"

"Don't I know it" They both hug once more

"Don't be a stranger, come by for a visit next time your on shore leave"

"If I got time" Pete gave him a wink. Marko laugh

"Mate you got it bad. Grace it nice to meet you"

"You to marko" they shook hands

"We better head home to bed it been crazy in the past couple of days and with little to no sleep and with Grace being pregnant, she needs her rest" marko eyes widen

"What you didn't tell me that before, congrats mate"

"Thanks"

"We have to buy another cot for when this ones arrive" Grace said

"Wait a minute another cot, Pete you didn't tell me that your a father"

"Twins one of each they almost seven months old and Grace is almost twelve weeks long"

"Gee you two didn't waist any time" Grace laugh

"We got that from Hammersley crew mates when they found out"

"Well good luck to you both"

"Thanks mate" Then Grace and Pete walk out the door smiling.

When they got home they both had a hot shower together and made passionate love while in there. Then after wards they got into bed and kiss before closing their eyes and falling into peaceful sleep.

The next day Pete and Grace went to Margret's place for lunch and to catch up and for Pete to fix some things to the house which needed doing while Grace and Margret went to do some shopping for the afternoon. That night they stayed for dinner then left not long after wards since the twins were a sleep.

The next morning Grace drop the twins off at day care before she went to work at the hospital.

Week later Grace and Pete was at the hospital for appointment with the gynecologist. They just finish see the doctor and was walking towards the exit when they saw Swain and Sally Grace saw the look strait away

"Pete get wheel chair"

Pete also notice Swain and Sally so he turn around and ran down the corridor to get a wheel chair he notice before.

Grace walk over to them "Swain, Sally"

"Mad dog what are you doing here"

"Appointment, how far long are the contractions"

"Five minutes" Then Pete showed up

"Here you go Sally"

"Thanks Pete" She sat down just as a contraction started

"That is honey, just breath" Swain said

Grace gave Pete a nod He push the wheel chair with swain next to it and Grace in front. She stop at the font desk where she use the phone for a few second then she went and catch up with them.

"Dr Hutton is waiting for you"

"Thanks Grace" Sally said.

When they walk into the ward a nurse walk over to them "Mrs Blake, this way please" they follow the nurse into one of the rooms.

"Here you go ma'am, Dr Hutton will be here in few minutes. If you like you can get change"

"Thank you" Then the nurse walk out

"I'll wait out side" Pete said then he walk out side closing the door behind him.

Swain put the bag on the bed and open it. He got a maturity nightie out for Sally and help her to get change.

"No long now Sally" Grace said

"Yeah, we been waiting for this moment since I found out that I was pregnant"

"I know that all swain talk about and him showing the ultra sound picture" Swain blush

"Don't worry Swain, Pete was like that to remember"

"Yeah he was driving every one crazy, now I was doing it"

"Soon it would be baby photos" Grace said grinning

Once Sally was change she got into the bed just as another contraction hit. Swain held onto her hand as well rubbing her back till it passes.

"Will you both be ok"

"Yes thanks Grace"

"Let me know first ok"

"Don't you worry Grace we will" Then the door open and doctor and nurse walk in

"Grace what are you still doing here"

"Pete and I saw Swain and Sally walk in when we were walking out. I'll leave you both and I'll be waiting for your call Swain"

"Sure thing mad dog" Then Grace walk out to see Pete waiting for her

"Guys called wanting to know if we want to join them at the pub"

"Why not, I hope you told them about swain"

"Yeah I said that he would staying close to Sally since she due any time, they under stand" Grace smile

"Let's go and watch them get drunk"

"Why not" They walk out of the hospital talking and laughing.

When they arrived at the bar. They could hear the crew. "Sounds like they started already" Pete said

"Could be" They walk into the pub and up to the bar

"Hey you two, haven't seen you around in the past few weeks"

"Been busy with work" Grace said

"So your usual"

"for me and Grace will have cranberry and lemonade mate"

"No guava mojo"

"Not for another seven months" The bartender raise his eye brows

"your pregnant"

"Yes I am"

"Well congratulations to you both"

"Thanks and I notice the guy back again"

"Yeah I had to ban him for a year. It expired yesterday"

"Any problems let us know we can take care of the garbage" Grace said giving the bar tender a wink

"I'll let buffer here, I'm not letting you do any lifting while your pregnant"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of" He shook his head and got them their drinks. Pete paid for them

"Thanks" grace said

"Let's go and join the crew" Pete and Grace walk through the double doors to see the crew drink shots.

"Hey buffer and mad dog here" Half drunken spider said they walk over and sat down

"You guys already started" Pete said

"Yep, want to join in" Nav said

"No thanks, I'll watch you lot make fools of your selves"

They all talk and laugh over the next four hours till Grace Phone rings She up up and walk to the steps and down them as she answered the phone

"Swain is every thing alright"

"Yes, every thing perfect" Grace could hear the baby crying in the back round

"I can hear her, what her name"

"How did you know it a girl"

"Swain I am a doctor"

"Oh yeah, her name is Chloe Grace Blake seven pounds ten ounces, ten fingers and ten toes" Grace grin

"Congrats Swain, when you get change come to the pub, every one else is here and partly drunk"

"No one called me"

"Charge called Pete when we were at the hospital he told Charge not to call you since Sally was due any time. He hasn't click on to that Sally was already in labor"

"Thanks Grace, I'll be there in an hour"

"I won't tell the others, I'll leave you to do it"

"Thanks see you later"

"No worries and send my congratulations to Sally"

"Will do" then they hung up.

Grace walk back up stairs to where the others were. She sat down just as Charge walk out side carrying a tray and saying "guava mojo" every one cheered.

He put the tray down and pick up drink and past it to Grace "Here you go ma'am cranberry and lemonade"

"Thanks Charge" Then the other pick up their drinks.

They all talk and laugh till Swain walk out from the pub. He stop and shook his head when he saw his friends, his crew mates having a good time. Grace saw him and gave him a grin.

"Care to join us Swain" grace said

"Swain" Every one said even though they were drunk. He walk over to them

"You lot are drunk"

"Not me" Grace said

"Not me either" Pete said

"Want a drink mate" charge said

"I'll go charge you could barely stand up let alone carry drink"

"I can to" he stood up then fell down again causing every one to laugh

"Then again" Grace stood up

"I'll help you Swain" They walk into the pub and over to the bar.

"Hey mate missing out on the fun" The bar tender said

"Yeah" Then he got his phone out and showed Grace

"She goriest swain, she got your hair"

"You think so"

"first thing in the morning after all I have seen your hair stand on end when you been woken up"

"Very funny" Then he look at the bar tender

"Guava mojo's and what ever mad dog is having"

"Cranberry and lemonade"

"Make that one less guava mojo and two cranberry and lemonade. I don't want Pete to drunk tonight"

"Why not" Swain asked

"I know what he like the next day, trust me. But when Sally and Chloe are home we all should get together for barbecue at my place then every one can get drunk and crash there like last time"

"Sounds like the plan to me" She past the phone back to him.

"Knowing this lot they will want to go and see the new addition to the Hammersley family"

"They can tomorrow"

"good idea although they might wait for couple of days to get over their hang over" Swain grin

"Good point" Few minutes later they walk back out side and every one cheered.

"I have got announcement to make" Swain said as he put the tray on the table

"Your leaving" ET said

"No I'm not leaving" then he smile

"At four twenty seven today Chloe Grace Blake was born all seven pounds ten ounces ten fingers, ten toes" He said grinning

"And good set of lunges" Grace said

"You knew" Kate said looking at Grace

"The phone call, I told Swain that I'll let him share the good news"

"Congrats mate welcome to father hood" Pete said

"Thanks buff" Then they all pick up their drinks.

"Here to new addition to the Hammersley family to Chloe Grace Blake, we all hope she takes after her father, the spike hair and navy career to Chloe" Grace said

"To Chloe" every one said

"Grace how do you know that Chloe would have spike here like swain here" Mike asked

"Swain" Grace look at him he got his phone out and past it around

"Your right about the spike hair" Nav said

"Gee thanks Nav" Every one commented on Chloe.

"Well at least she not a frog" charge said making every one laugh remembering what he said when he saw the ultra sound image few months back.

Hour later Grace and Pete left to pick up the twins while Mike and Kate left not long after wards leaving the group to celebrate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Grace and Pete went to visit Sally. When they walk into the room they smile when they saw Swain sitting on the bed holding Chloe while talking to Sally.

"Hey" Grace said. Swain and Sally turn to the visitors

"Come in guys" They walk in and over to the bed. Swain stood up and walk around the bed and past Chloe to Grace

"She is gorgeous swain, Sally"

"Has she just woken up" Pete asked

"yeah few minutes ago, why" Sally asked

"she got swain spike hair" Sally laugh

"Gee thanks mate"

"We got some thing for Chloe. I don't know what it is, Grace got it couple months ago" Pete past the bag to swain.

He put it on the bed and open it. He pulled out a teddy bear wearing navy uniform he past it to Sally

"Thank you, I know she would love it" Swain said then Sally started laughing

"What so funny" Pete asked she turn it around

"Look at the hat" she past it back to Swain whom then show Pete on the rim of the hat got 'HMAS Hammersley'

"I had that made" Grace said

"Thank you"

"There more" She nodded to the bag.

Swain then pulled out a box. He past it to Sally whom open it and smile. Then she pulled out a pink navy baby out fit including different sizes hats that got anchor on them

"Grace this is amazing, thank you"

"Your welcome" they stayed for half an hour before they left since Chloe was getting hungry.

Three days later Hammersley left port for three week patrol. While they were away Grace was working at the hospital till she got a phone call

"Dr Shepard"

"Grace it Steve"

"What happen"

"Nothing, the reason why I called is you needed at Canberra"

"What when"

"Tomorrow. We leave at six in the morning, it only for the day"

"We?"

"I'm going also"

"Dress whites"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at five thirty in the morning"

"Ok Steve thanks for calling, I better get back to work"

"I under stand" Then they hung up. Grace return back to what she was doing.

The next morning a car arrived at Grace place she saw who was in the back seat so she pick up her hat and bag then she set her alarm before walking out the door the driver was waiting for her.

He open the back door for Grace "thank you" then she got in and the door close.

She turn to Steve "Morning Steve"

"Morning Grace" Grace put her seat belt on.

"Any idea what going on"

"Yes I do but I'm not to say a thing"

"A surprise"

"Yes"

"Ok, any word from the FEDS?"

"Yes, you were right about the water. They been busy making number of arrests not only here in Australia but in Iran"

"The mother ship"

"Taken into custody soon as it cross the line. Feds and navy personal been busy checking every thing"

"What about the bottles?"

"Four hundred thousand bottles were reported missing eight months ago"

"Have the feds got them all"

"Yes"

"I still can't believe what almost happen"

"Same here Grace. But what you have done to stop them, you are a hero"

"I'm not the only one Steve"

"Yes I know. If it wasn't for your gift we might have been to late"

"True" They talk while on the way to the air port and on the plane to Canberra.

When they arrived, there was a car with a sailor was waiting for them. They got in and the driver took them to navy head quarters.

"Grace are you ok" Steve notice how pale she look

"Yeah remind me not to fly on empty stomach again especially when I'm pregnant"

"Your hungry"

"Yeah didn't get a change to eat any thing before we lest since it was still early"

"Don't worry you will get some thing to eat soon, trust me"

Twenty minutes later the limo stop out side of navy head quarters. They got out and put their hats on

"Thank you" Grace said before she and Steve walk up the steps and into the building.

"Steve I'll only be a minute" She thumb the toilets then she walk over to the ladies ones.

When she return Steve was waiting for her. They walk together to the elevators and up to the third floor. When the doors open they were greeted by Security.

They step out when a man in uniform walk over to them "commander Marshal lieutenant commander Shepard welcome"

"Thank you sir" Grace said as she saluted the admiral of the fleet.

"This way" They follow the admiral down the corridors and into a big ball room where there was number of navy personal and others in different uniforms and suits.

"Please help your selves to some breakfast. We will talk later"

Grace and Steve look at each other then walk over to the table where they pick up a place and started putting food on to it. When Grace stop at the drinks and sniff just as Steve started pouring him self a cup of coffee. Grace put her plate down and pick up Steve coffee

"Grace" She sniff it then she look at the waiter she look at him and her eyes widen

"Steve the coffee got the bright island toxin in it"

"Are you sure" Grace was around the table garbing the waiter by his jacket

"Who sent you" she said yelling causing every one to stop and turn to the voice

"What going on" Admiral of the fleet asked

"don't drink the coffee"

"Why"

"Sir Grace sniff the toxin in it, the same toxin from bright island"

"What" Then the Security personal showed up and arrested then man. They held on to his arms trying to put them behind his back

"Who sent you" Grace said looking at the guy

"Answer me, who sent you" He just smile and broke free and ran to where Steve cup of coffee is and drank it

"Dam it" Grace said and she tackle the guy to the ground. Then the security personal ran over and held the guy down.

"Roll him on to his back quickly, Steve my bag" They roll the guy on to his back

"Hold him down" Sine the guy was moving around a lot

Steve past Grace her bag she open it and pulled out a small bottle.

"Hold his head still" One guy held of to the waiter head.

Grace clap her fingers and thumb over the guy nose with one hands while she open the bottle with the other. Soon as the guy open his mouth for air she tip the bottle up side down into the guy mouth and down to the back of his throat till it was gone. Then she remove the bottle as he cough as take some breathes. Then she got her pen light out and check his pupils then she sat back

"Take him to the hospital and have him watch for the next six hours. Tell who ever is to keep an eye on him. Any problems get them to contact me" Then she put every thing in her bag before standing up.

"Grace are you ok"

"yes Steve I'm fine and so will he" they watch as the guy was taken away and the coffee remove.

"are we going to die" One man in uniform asked. Grace walk over to him and sniff

"you fine it was offensive that the coffee was meant to be for me since that, that guy push the coffee trolley out when commander Marshal and I was getting some breakfast"

"What was it that you gave him" admiral of the fleet asked

"Malt vinegar, it will utilize the toxin, great stuff for strings from toxin jelly fish and other sea creatures and it has been tested on the toxin it self. I never leave home with out a small bottle of it cause you never know when I'll be using it"

"Great work lieutenant commander, you save commander marshal and every one in this room life"

"Thank you sir" Then Grace started to blink and sway. Steve grab her arm

"Grace"

"I'm ok"

"No your not, here sit down" Steve help her over to a table and sat down

"I'll be fine once I have some thing to eat" Then Steve left then return with Grace plate

"Here" He put it on the table

"Thanks sorry about that sir" she said looking up at the admiral

"Are you sure your ok"

"yeah I will be sir" Then she started eating. Steve turn to the admiral

"she twelve weeks pregnant sir"

"Ah I under stand" then a fresh pot of coffee came out.

Steve walk over and got his breakfast and fresh cup then he walk over to Grace and put it on the table

"Grace would you like a drink"

"Yes thanks an orange juice" then he walk over to the table then return when he saw Grace pick up his coffee and put it down just as he return and put her drink down before he sat down

"It safe" Steve grin.

"Steve contact agent Murphy to find out if they have got all the bottles. Or not. Even if they have to recount them all cause how in the hell did that guy get his hands on to the toxin?"

"I don't know Grace, I'll make the call after breakfast"

"Thanks" They talk for couple of minutes when some of the personal walk over and introduce them selves.

Hour later the admiral of the navy walk up to the podium. "ladies, gentlemen, ambassadors. First of all welcome to Australian navy head quarters. We are here to honor a navy hero whom risk her life to stop a a boat full of toxic water leaving Australia waters. You all read what she did and how she save hundred of thousands of military personal in five country's. If it wasn't for her special gift and her talent. The death toll would be so high it would of wipe out over sixty percent of our forces" he look around the room

"lieutenant commander Grace Shepard please step ford" Grace stood up and walk up to the podium which was on a four step stage.

"Lieutenant commander Shepard on behalf of New Zealand, Britain, America, Canada and Australia arm forces. We all thank you for what you have done with the help of crew of HMAS Kingston and HMAS Hammersley. You taken down worse teariest in Australian history. For that I'm honor to present you the cross of Valor for acts of conspicuous courage in circumstances extreme peril" He open a box and pick up the metal and pin it next to her other metals.

"And for the work you have done, it also given me the pleasure to promoted you to commander, congratulation commander Shepard" Every one clap and applause. As her rank badges were being replace. Once done they both saluted. Then he step back

"Care to say a few works" Grace smile then step ford and turn to every one.

"Ambassadors, generals, commanders, admirals. It an honor to be here today to received this metal and promotion. It a shame that my family, and crews members of HMAS Kingston,and HMAS Hammersley isn't with us today. They are doing what they do best help protecting Australian waters from FFV, drug runners and teariest and assistance any may days along the way." she grin

"I know most of you are wondering what FFV, it stands for foreign fishing vessel" she saw them grin now that they know what it means.

"Admiral of the fleet I'm honor that you present to my the cross of valor metal and rank, thank you sir. Thank you every one" Then she stood back as every one clap and stood up just as Grace and the admiral saluted each other. Then they turn to every one for few seconds before Grace walk down the steps and over to her table when she heard

"Thank you all for coming. I know you represent you your country and you here to meet commander Shepard to thank her in person, Now you can do that" then he walk off the stage.

Grace turn to Steve "He got to be joking"

"You are a hero"

"Oh joy" Grace rolled her eyes which made Steve grin.

Then she turn around when a man in uniform walk up to Grace and introduce him self. Grace spent the next three hours talking to one person or another. She did excuse her self to go to the ladies room for few minutes then return to talk to ambassador.

Steve stood back and let Grace do all the talking. Then he walk over and spoke to some one he knew "Commodore Caldwell it good to see you sir"

"Commander Marshal" They shook hands

"How are thing up in Cains"

"Quieten down since what happen couple weeks ago"

"I read what happen and what commander Shepard did. She sure risk her life to take down some one like Rick Gallagher"

"Yes I know and she did a great job even if it was close"

"what do you mean close"

"the barge was twenty meters way from crossing the line. Once it was over, there nothing Hammersley could do"

"Sounds like it alright. I was shock when I read her profile. She sure is some one special"

"Yes sir she is and she got the most high respect of all the navy personal in Cains, especially Hammersley crew"

"Ah how is the old boat"

"It will be decommission in eight weeks sir"

"Who the captain"

"Lieutenant commander Mike Flynn" Commodore raise his eye brows

"He still on there"

"Yes sir, he is, in fact with Hammersley going to be decommission he getting promoted but I got a feeling he wont leave his posting"

"sounds like me once a pond a time" He said grinning

"Yes sir"

"If he dose take a shore posting who have you got to replace him"

"Lieutenant commander wright, he due back from Afghanistan in seven weeks"

"Has he ever been on a patrol boat"

"No sir. But the crew know what to do. The captain won't be the only changes there some crew members been posted to other ships since their tour is almost up. Others opt to stay"

"Ok why not have commander Shepard captain the new Hammersley"

"Two reasons sir, one she is pregnant and her husband is the boatswain on Hammersley"

"Good point" They talk while watching Grace as she talk to one person to another till Steve walk over to her

"Excuse me sir, commander Shepard we got to leave now. Sorry sir we got to catch a flight back to Cains"

"We under stand commander...commander Shepard it an honor of meeting you and on behalf of her royal majesty her highness queen Elizabeth the second and Britain thank you"

"Your welcome sir" They shook hands before Grace walk over to get her bag and hat then she and Steve left the room.

When they were in the elevator "What a crazy morning, never again, please" Steve grin

"Grace you are a hero" Grace groan

"Don't remind me and one day this uniform going to tear cause of the weight of these metals" Steve grin

"I'm sure you can manage

"Oh yeah"

Then the doors open and they walk off and walk out side and got into the waiting limo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they arrived back in Cains The driver drop Grace off at home first before taking Steve back to to his place. When Grace was in side she set up her digital camera and took number of photos. Then she pick the two best once and deleted the others. Then she sent the two pictures to her grand parents and to Pete. Once done she got change and went to get some thing to eat since she was hungry.

On Hammersley Pete just finish his lunch so he went to check on his e-mail since it was his time to use the net. When he saw one from Grace so he open it up and saw two pictures and a note He read what Grace said then so he brought up the first picture it show Grace in her uniform with her metals.

Then he saw one which he never seen before. So he did some checking out and was shock to find out what the metal is. Then he click out of it and the picture then he click up the second where it show Grace head turn to her shoulder but looking down while grinning.

When Pete saw it was her new rank. He grin then click off the picture then he sent a message back to Grace. When done and he check his other messages he sign off and went to see who on the bridge. When he walk up on to it most of the crew was there

"Buffer are you ok" swain asked

"Yeah received a e-mail from Grace"

"How is she" Kate asked

"Good. She and commander Marshal return back from private metal service in Canberra"

"What Metal service"

"Admiral of the fleet gave Grace the cross of valor metal for what she did in stopping Rick Gallagher"

"Your joking" Charge said

"Na mate, I'm not and that not all. She also been promoted to commander" Every one look at Pete to see if he was joking, when they relies he wasn't

"Wow this cause for a celebration" Swain said

"I know, I've e-mail her with an idea hopefully I'll hear from her in couple of days"

"Can we see these pictures Buffer" Kate asked

"Sure and any one else" Then he turn around and walk off the bridge. Kate, Charge and Nav quickly follow Pete off the bridge.

"I thought she would be getting the Victoria cross" Swain said

"Same here mate"

"She must be running out of room on her uniform" Mike chuckled

"True"

Two days later Pete did get a reply back from Grace. He grin when he read her message. So he reply back to her.

The day that Hammersley return to port, every one was looking ford to their shore leave. When the boat came into view of the wharf Swain and Pete grin when they saw who was on the wharf.

When Hammersley was dock every one finish doing what needed to be done before leaving. When they walk on to the wharf they all saluted Grace which she did in return

"Congratulation mad dog"

"Thanks ET"

Then the other did just as Swain walk over and he hug and kiss Sally then Sally past Chloe to him which he smile and kiss her for head. Then he turn to Grace

"I called her soon as I knew when you would be back"

"Thanks mad dog"

"Now all of you are here my place in two hours and bring over night bag cause Pete and I are in the mood for a barbecue celebrations" Every one cheer just as Pete and Mike walk off the boat and over to the group.

"Mad dog" she turn to Charge and grin

"Yes Charge there going to be guava mojo and shots" He grin and every one cheered

"See you all in two hours. For now I'm going to spend some time with the sexy man in the navy" She walk over to Pete and wrap her arms around him and gave him a kiss which he wrap his arms around her as the kiss be came passionate

"I'm out of here"

"Same here"

Pete and Grace broke a part "Miss you" Grace said

"Miss you to, lets' go home" Then they follow the others.

Two hours later every one showed up. Margret agree to look after the four kids for the night.

Every one had a wonderful time. Pete was working the barbecue while Charge was making the drinks. Grace ran in side when she heard her cell phone ring. Pete notice that Grace ran in side and wondering if every thing is alright. When she return she stop the music

"Can I have every one attention please" they all turn to her

"That was agent Murphy on the phone and no I'm not going any where" She said when she look at Pete.

"Rick Gallagher and Ursula Morrell have been found guilty" They all cheered. Grace put her hand up and they stop and look at her

"They both been sentience for ten years for each person that they have killed. They been found guilty for the murder of Dr Homes and seven others plus another two years for the attempted murder for each of men and women in the arms forces. They have got a change of parole in three thousand years" Every one was shock with the news but please it all over.

"Plus with the amount of arrests done in the past few weeks it going to take at least a year plus to gather all the evidence and convict them all. That just here in Australia alone. The feds are working with Britain Scotland yard and with the FBI and the CIA in America. They also made number of arrests there also in connection with the attempted toxin teariest attack"

"how big are we looking here Grace" Mike asked

"Most probably bigger than nine eleven. With the rads that been done in America and Britain, they also found enough plastic explosive and timing devices to blow up the Sydney bridge five times over. Plus with the lap tops that they have uncover hopefully it would help them against any teariest attacks that might be coming in the future"

"So it not over" spider said

"No, but one day it will. So for now let us enjoy the cerebration of the new member of Hammersley and my promotion"

"Guava mojo" Charge said in cheery voice causing every one to cheer.

Grace started the music again before walking down and standing next to Pete.

He wrap his free arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss. "Today is a good day for celebrations" Pete said

"It sure is"

Later that night almost every one was drunk except for Sally and Grace. They watch the others make fools of them selves.

"It been a good day" Grace said to Sally

"Yeah, Chris I never seen him drunk before but seeing him like this for the first time with his crew mates, I under stand why he want to go to the pub when they return from a patrol"

"It one way for them to relax, unwind and have fun. They do need it especially if they been on patrol for three weeks or more"

"True" They watch they crew as they did their shots.

Half an hour later they were playing truth or dear with spin the bottle. They use an empty bottle of tequila for it. Grace walk back out side with two cups of tea. She past one To sally before sitting down to watch what was happening.

When it was Charge turn to spin the bottle he lean ford and ended up in his hands and knees. Ne craw ford and spin the bottle when it stop it stop at ET. Charge manage to move back to his seat

"True or dear" Charge said as he sludge his words

"Ah... dear" he said grinning

"Ok I dear you... kiss... Nav"

"No, navy rules sir" ET asked Mike

"Well it a dear so do it, I had to kiss Kate"

"Oh no" Grace said grinning.

ET stood up and fell back down so he move till he was on his knees and hands then he craw his way around the table which causing every one to laugh. When he reach Nikki he stood up in to his knees in front of her

"Hi" she said

"Hi" then he cup her face and move ford.

Every one was watching them move closer. Nikki open her legs so he could get closer to her. When they were close they kiss which cause every one to cheer. Grace and Sally eyes widen when they notice that the kiss became passionate.

"Come on I said a kiss not sloppy long one" Charge said.

When they broke apart ET look at Nikki then past out with his head ended up between her legs.

"ET past out" Spider said who was next to Nikki laughing

"Nav that must be some kiss" Chefo said. Causing every one including Nikki to laugh

"Hot lips Nav" Jaffa said causing another round of laughter.

Grace stood up and walk over to Pete "Pete" he turn and look up and grin

"My women come here" He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a kiss.

"Pete"

"Yes my sweet" Causing the others to laugh

"Can you pick up ET and take him to the guest bedroom"

"Why"

"Look where he is" Pete look over to where ET is

"Oh... yeah" Grace stood up then Pete stood up.

He took a deep breath and walk over to where Nikki is and shook his head. He bend over and grab ET arms and move him back then he lift him up to his feet then in one quick move Pete pick ET up and carry him over his shoulder then he started walking back inside of the house.

Grace follow them to make sure Pete takes ET into the right room. Once ET was on a mattress Grace remove his shoes and put a blanket over him then she walk over to Pete

"How are you feeling" He asked her

"I'm good, come on lets get cup of coffee in you before you go and join the crew"

"Why"

"ET won't be the last one you might be carrying in side"

"Good point" They walk down to the kitchen where Grace made Pete a cup of coffee, then she past it to him

"Thanks." Then he took a sip of the drink

"Who ever though some thing happen between Nav and ET, it was a surprise tonight"

"I suspected that there was some thing going on between them"

"What do you mean"

"Well for one when we are at the pub they always sitting next to each other and I've notice when Nav was on the bridge and ET shows up they smile at each other. Nav never smile at any of the other crew members, only ET"

"You think that they are having a secret relationship"

"No Nav wouldn't not while she and ET are on the same boat. She work hard to get to where she is today"

"Good point there. Would you like for me to keep an eye on them on our last patrol"

"Can you handle watching them as well Kate and Mike"

"I can try with Swain he can keep an eye on boss and x. but they haven't cross the line"

"I know" They heard laughter coming from out side.

"I'll give it another hour before they all past out" Grace said

"Yeah there going to be few hang overs tomorrow" Grace smile

"True" Pete finish his coffee. He rinse the mug out and put it in the dish washer.

Then they walk out together with their arms around each other. With under an hour their guests were all past out in the guests bedrooms. Pete and Grace had a shower before going to bed knowing that in the morning the crew are going to be suffering.

The next morning Grace and Pete cook breakfast when Kate and Mike walk into the kitchen. Grace past them both glass of water, aspirin and coffee

"Thanks Grace, what a night" Mike said as he and Kate sat down next to each other

"It sure was very interesting" Grace said

"What happen"

"You two kiss in front of the crew"

"What" they were shock

"Relax it was truth or dear game"

"Who going to be cleaning the toilets" Kate asked

"Not saying any way the only ones who will remember what happen last night is Pete, Sally and my self"

"Oh god what did I say or do" Kate said

"Do it was once, it was the dear to kiss Mike"

"Oh, that good to know"

"And me" Mike asked. Grace grin as she drink her orange juice.

"Oh no what did I have to do"

"Truth"

"And what was it" Grace walk around the breakfast bar and whisper in his ear.

Mike groan just as Grace pulled back and walk around the breakfast bar just as Pete put two plate in front of Kate and Mike

"You got to be kidding me" Mike said

"nope" Grace said grinning.

"What else happen last night"

"You all got drunk and there was a lot of truth or dears came out last night"

"Like what"

"If you can't remember then I'm not saying" Then Sally and Swain walk into the kitchen

"Morning boss, x" Swain said as he run his hands through his spike hair

"Morning Sally, Swain" Grace said getting them a drink while Pete was getting them their breakfast.

Sally walk into the kitchen and put a baby bottle in to the fridge then walk back to the breakfast bar where she sat down next to Swain.

"Good night last night from what I remember" Swain said as he pop two aspirin in to his mouth follow by glass of water

"It sure was, wasn't it Sally" Grace said smiling

"Yeah very interesting in deed" Swain look at Sally

"What happen"

"Truth or dear"

"I remember playing it... I remember jaffa dear buffer to kiss you, I wasn't happy about that... did he kiss you"

"Yes, on the cheek"

"jaffa didn't say where Pete could kiss Sally, any way after he kiss Sally on the cheek he kiss me, a passionate kiss before he walk back to his seat"

"Well that ok, I trust buffer with Sally. I do remember ET kissing Nav" Sally and Grace look at each other just as Kate and Mike said

"What" At the same time

"It was a dear and you ok it Mike" Grace said

"Don't tell me the lips" Kate asked

"Yep and he past out" Grace said grinning then Nav walk into the kitchen

"Morning Nav" Grace said

"Morning, any coffee, aspirin" Grace got Nav her coffee and aspirin

"Thanks, what a crazy night last night"

"Yep was very interesting" Grace said as she help Pete get Nav breakfast while grinning.

"Mad dog what did I do or say, I do remember truth or dear, well some of it"

"Nav are you having a relationship with ET" Mike asked Nav eyes widen

"No sir who said that we are"

"A sustain some one dear ET to kiss you... and it wasn't on the check"

"What" Nav said in shock

"Sally and I are witness to what happen last night" Grace said Nav turn to Sally who was trying to hold a strait face.

"Then where did he... oh no he didn't"

"Hot lips Nav" Sally said then burst out laughing causing Swain to almost spay his drink over his breakfast but manage to sallow it and then coughs.

"Hot lips Nav" Swain said looking at Sally

"Yeah"

"ET past out after he kiss you Nav his head landed between your legs he was out cold. I had to carry him into the guest bedroom"

Swain, Sally and Grace burst out laughing. While Mike and Kate look at them in shock while Nav groan

"Some one is going to spend our next patrol cleaning toilets" Nav said

Then the rest of the crew started showing up one by one for coffee and aspirin. They all talk and laugh about what happen last night from what they could remember.

After breakfast and before every one starting leaving "Sally and I got announcement to make" Swain said. Every one look at them.

"Pete, Grace... Sally and I would like for you to be Chloe god parents" Pete and Grace look at each other and grin then they turn to Sally and Swain

"We love to be Chloe god parents. Thank you for asking us guys" Pete said

"Good cause the christening is in five weeks time two days after our last tour together on Hammersley and yes you are all invited" Swain said

Every one cheer the best the could since some of them are still suffering from the night before.

"Sounds like there going to be triple party happening then" Grace said

"What do you mean?" Sally asked

"Friday night is the Hammersley last tour party, then Saturday is chefo and Jan bucks and hen party then Sunday is the christening." Grace said

"And don't forget week after that is chefo big day" Pete said

"Sounds like things are going to be busy for Hammersley crew then" Sally said

"Yep" They all talk for few minutes before they all left for their own homes.

Pete went to pick up the twins while Grace went to have a lie down since she was feeling tired since she only got five hours sleep. Crew gotten four days off before they left for their final patrol on the old Hammersley. They were going away for just over a month.

The same day that Hammersley left Grace was working at NAVCOM. She was working in her office when Steve walk in.

"Grace" She turn around in her chair

"Steve what can I do for you"

"I just got off the phone from agent Murphy. They recounted the bottle water. There was two missing"

"Two, what about the waiter?"

"He had them, they both been testiest and came back positive for the toxin"

"Any idea who he is"

"Yes the Feds were able to identified him" Steve past Grace a file which she open it and read what it said

"Was he on the list"

"Yes and if it wasn't for you and your nose, I and others would have been dead if it wasn't for you"

"Thanks, so he been charge has he"

"No, he was killed in prison this morning, drug over dose"

"Sounds like murder to me. Some one doesn't want him to spill his guts"

"He already had yesterday. Telling the feds every thing, including where he keep all his information, tape recordings every thing from the toxin teariest attack to drug dealers, drug shipments you name it he knows"

"Sounds like the feds going to be very busy"

"Yes they are" Grace close the file and past it back to Steve

"Thanks for telling me Steve, what going to happen to the hut on bright island"

"It going to be destroyed and waters are going to be tested for the next year and there going to be warnings about keeping off the island and no fishing in five mile radius around the island"

"What about the two guys that spider encountered and the crabs"

"Good news there. Bendigo found them and the freezers full of crabs. Both men were ill when they called in the may day. You took that call"

"Yeah I remember. I suppose they would be back out hunting for crabs" Steve smile

"Yes and they said that they not going to return back to bright island now they know what going on there with the toxin"

"Good" Then her phone rings

"I'll leave you to it"

"Thanks Steve" Then she pick up the phone "commander Shepard" Just as Steve walk out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two weeks later Hammersley came across a yacht whom there emergency beacon was activated two hours earlier. Mike sent a team over to the yacht. When Kate, Buffer, ET, Swain and Charge were on board they called out

"Australian Navy" Then a man appeared he started talking feign language and was talking fast

"Woo slow down, do you speck English" Pete said the guy shook his head

"Charlie eight two"

"Go a head X"

"We got a male on board who doesn't speak English, we need a translator copy"

"I'll contact NAVCOM any idea what language"

"Sorry sir"

"Boss Contact Grace she our best bet"

"Good idea buffer, I'll do that now"

Grace was walking out of NAVCOM when a able semen ran out and down the steps

"Commander Shepard" Grace stop and turn around

"Yes able seamen" They both saluted

"Ma'am you needed in the coms room It Hammersley they ask for you"

"Thank you" Then they walk back up the step and back in side. Grace walk in to the com center

"She here Mike" Steve past Grace head set

"Sorry about this Grace they need a translator. A yacht set off their emergency beacon. Hammersley with the Yacht now"

"I under stand, any idea what language"

"None" Grace put her head set on

"Mike It Grace"

"Grace can you help"

"can you patch me through to the boarding team"

"Sure" Grace waited as she sat down.

"Grace it Kate here. This man he trying to get us to go below deck"

"Ok Kate pass his your radio and ask him to speck in to it." Grace waited then she heard the man voice

"It German" then she spoke to the gentlemen in German as she wrote down some notes for her report.

"Kate is swain and charge there"

"Yes they are"

"Swain go with the gentleman it's his wife, she collapsed and she is eight months pregnant"

"Copy that"

"Charge can you go and check the engines he said that the engines was making a strange noise before it stop. And they lost power"

"I'm on to it" Then Grace spoke in German then waited.

"Mad dog it swain I'm with the women now she hemorrhaging"

"Ok Swain find out if the baby alive"

"How"

"Put your hands on her stomach" Then she turn to Steve

"Steve they would need a medic vac"

"I'm on to it"

"There is movement but not much"

"Ok Swain take her back to Hammersley you going to have to do emergency C section It the only way, don't worry I'll guild you through it and there a Medic vac on the way"

"Copy that, can you tell the husband"

"Sure" Then she told the husband about what going to happen and ask some questions which she wrote down.

"Swain when you get the patient aboard you would need blood donors some one who is A positive"

"Copy that" When Steve return Grace look at him

"They on their way they would be there in forty minutes"

"Thanks Steve, let them know that chief medic has to do emergency C section on the patient"

"Is it bad"

"she hemorrhaging and Swain could just feel the baby movement" Steve nodded then turn around and walk back over to the phone

"Let the hospital know also and have a translator there as well on the wharf for when Hammersley returns"

"Charlie eight two this is x ray eight two"

"Go ahead Charge"

"The piston blown, the guy would need a new piston and new battery, this one here is in bad condition"

"Copy that we will tow the yacht back to Cains, Grace did you hear that"

"Yes mike"

Then she spoke to the German gentleman so he would know what going on with his yacht. Grace waited for ten minutes when she heard Swain

"Mad dog we are in the wardroom and two crew members have volunteer"

"That good, how her blood pressure"

"Ninety over fifty"

"ok start the blood transfusion now have both crew members going at once, one on each arm when done then we start with the C section"

"Copy that" Grace waited knowing how long it going to take.

"Ok we are ready, the bleeding has stop"

"That good" Then Grace help guild Swain in doing his first C section. Steve and other navy officers were listening to what was going on.

"Ok I got the baby out, it a girl"

"Is she breathing"

"No"

"Ok lay her on the sheet and clear out her nose and mouth you remember how the nurses did it when Chloe was born"

"Yes doing it now"

"It done, nothing"

"ok you will have to do mouth to mouth but remember it a baby not adult"

"I know" Then they wall waited then they heard the baby wail as she took her first breath

"Did you hear that"

"Yes I did Swain now put the oxygen mask over her mouth and give her ten percent oxygen"

"Done"

"Can you get some one to look after her so you can return back to the mother"

"Done, so what do I do now" Grace instruct him tact the uterus together as well the skin. Once that was done and covered up the medic vac arrived.

"Good job Swain"

"Thanks Mad dog"

"How is her blood pressure now"

"One hundred over sixty five"

"Good make sure that the two donors have a glass of orange juice, some thing to eat and rest till you guys return back to port"

"Will do"

Grace then spoke to the husband every one could tell that he was happy with the news. When she finish talking to Hammersley to took her head set off and turn around to the room of grinning navy personal

"Well done commander"

"Thank you commander if any one who deserve the thanks is Swain and Hammersley crew"

"True" Grace stood up and grab her hat and bag

"If you all will excuse me I'm going to get my lunch" Then she walk out of the com center.

Later that afternoon Grace walk into the hospital she walk into the maturity ward to find out where the German couple is. Soon as she found them she walk into the private room. She smile when she saw the wife Holding their daughter in her arms and husband sitting on the seat next to the bed.

They turn to her. Grace introduce her self in German. The husband stood up and walk over to Grace and gave her a hug and he thank her for help saving his wife and daughter life. Grace spoke to them for fifteen minutes before she left to go and pick up the twins and James from day care.

When she arrived home with the twins and James. She put them in their play area where they can craw towards their toys. She went up stairs to get change then return back down stairs to get dinner on when her cell phone rang

"Grace Shepard"

"Hey are you home" Grace smile

"Yeah just about to get the twins and James their dinner. Are you guys still in port"

"We just left ten minutes ago, how are you feeling"

"Tired it been along day, How swain"

"Good he talking to Sally while I'm talking to you"

"Ah, I went to the hospital, I spoke to the German couple. They thank me for being the translator and to help save their lives"

"What did you say"

"That it my job and I suggest to them they when they return to German that they start taking English lesions. They agree"

"That good"

"They name their daughter... Christine Grace" she said smiling

"I'll tell swain that, I'm sure he would be happy that they name their daughter after him" Then he laugh

"What so funny" Grace asked

"Swain looking at me"

"You better tell him Pete"

"Swain Grace told me to tell you that the German couple name their daughter Christine Grace"

"Really they didn't have to do that"

"Mate you should be honored"

"Yeah I know"

"Grace I better go, love you"

"Love you to Pete fair winds" Then they hung up.

Grace look at her two children and put her hand on her explaining stomach and grin. Then she started getting dinner on for the twins, James and her self.

The next two weeks flew by for the Hammersley crew. They were looking ford to returning home for a long brake and up coming parties and the new Hammersley.

The day they return back to port it was early Friday morning since the fair wells to the old boat doesn't start till that afternoon. Grace just finish her night sift when she received a text message from Pete so instead of going home she went to the the wharf to see Hammersley come in. she was there in her uniform when Sally and Jan showed up. Sally was pushing the stroller with awake Chloe in side.

When they reach Grace they all smiling "Looking ford to your wedding Jan"

"Yes I am. I know Jones is going to miss being on Hammersley and being in the navy"

"But he giving it up for many reasons and one of them is you and family"

"True"

"Here she comes" Grace said they look out to sea to see Hammersley come into port for the last time. Chloe started making noises

"Some one knows daddy home" Grace said grinning.

"Yes she dose alright" Sally said as she pick up her daughter and turn her around so she could look at Hammersley as he comes in.

When Hammersley was close the three women wave to the crew which they did in return. Once Hammersley was dock they waited for fifteen minutes when Chefo, Swain and Pete ran off the boat and into their love ones arms hugging and kissing them. Mike, Kate, Charge, Nav, ET, Spider and other crew members watch with smiles on their faces

"That is a site to see" Nav said

"It sure is" Kate said

"Don't tell me you two wish you were on the wharf and have your partners running off the boat and in to your arms" Charge said Nav and Kate turn to him with smiles on their faces

"Yes" They both said making the others grin.

Nav turn to look at ET for few seconds then back out onto the wharf. Kate did the same with Mike.

"Ok show over lets get every thing done" mike said

Then he walk out to the side door "Ok you three back on the boat we still got things to do" Then he walk back down and onto the bridge.

Pete, Swain and Chefo said their good byes before walking back on the boat. The women watch them for a minute before leaving the wharf.

Grace drove home and went to bed to get a few hours sleep before she had to return to the wharf for the final fair well to Hammersley. When she did return back to the wharf she was in her uniform.

She walk over to where Steve and two other top navy officers are. She remember them from her metal award ceremony in Canberra. She spoke to them for few minutes till it was time.

So she walk over to where the other officers are and sat down. Then the band started playing. Over the next hour there was one speech after another. When it was almost over Steve step ford to say a few words.

When he finish he turn to Grace and gave her a nod which she did in return before Standing up and walking over to the podium.

"I'm commander Grace Shepard. It has been a honor to be here today to fair well the HMAS Hammersley. I was the captain on Hammersley for two Patrols. I've work will with the Hammersley crew in the short time I was captain. It is time to retire the old girl after thirty five years. HMAS Hammersley has have many captains and crew members on board. The boat has been in many actions and storms in that time. In the end the boat always bring it sailors homes." Then she smile

"If this old boat walls could talk it would share many joys and sorrows in the past thirty five years... secrets to" Causing some of the guests to grin

"But before we saute to HMAS Hammersley good bye. There is one final order to do... lieutenant commander mike Flynn front center" Mike was wondering what was going on so he did what he was told.

"On behalf of the chief of the navy and admiral of the fleet of the royal Australian navy they... I proud to promote lieutenant commander Mike Flynn to commander Flynn"

Every one clap just as Steve step ford on one side and Grace on the other. They change Mike ranks. Then they step in front of him and they saluted each other. Then Grace return to the podium and smile at Mike

"Sorry Mike we know that you would say no to the promotion and this way you can't get out of it" A lot of people chuckle

"We know you rather be out there where the action is. But now you got a chance to be with your family and no more secrets or you will be cleaning NAVCOM toilets" Every one laugh

"Commander Flynn care to say final word and good bye so long as it got nothing about trying to get out of your new promotion" She gave him a wink then step down.

Mike walk up to the podium "First of all... dam you Grace." Every one laugh

"It has been a honor to be captain of HMAS Hammersley. I know I'll miss the old boat. But like her, it time to move on and yeah I will be missing the action, the crew. But I know that the mighty Thor will be watching over the new captain and it crew from now on. Some of the crew are being transferred to other postings others leaving the navy for personal reasons. And others will be on the new Hammersley. As commander Shepard said if the walls could talk well I'm glad they don't... fair winds Hammersley" Then he gave Pete a nod.

Pete then pulled out his sword and raise it in front of him as he said the final words. Then every one stood up and turn to Hammersley and saluted it one last time. Then it was over.

Every one started mingling and talking. Grace walk over to Steve and Mike when she heard them talking

"Steve who idea was it to promote me in front of every one. You know that I'll say no to the promotion"

"My idea cause I know what you are like Mike" He turn around to grinning

"Grace I should of known you had some thing to do with it"

"Well you can't back out now"

"I know" They talk for few minutes before Grace left to look for Pete.

When she saw him she walk over to him. He was talking to couple lead seamen women. She could tell that they were fluting with him. When he saw her his grin got bigger.

"leaders" They turn around and stood at attention and saluted Grace which she did in return

"Commander Shepard ma'am"

"As you were" They relax.

Grace look at Pete "Ready to go home"

"Ready when you are, I'll go and get my bag... Leaders" Then he turn around and walk to the ship

"Wow nice buns" One of the said

"Leader smith" Grace said in commander tone she turn to Grace

"Ma'am"

"I will not have you comment about any one assets do I make my self clear"

"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am" Then Spider walk over to them

"Mad dog great speech ma'am"

"Thank you spider. Can you let Pete know that I'll wait for him in the car"

"Yes ma'am. Will you be at the pub tonight"

"Of course see you then" Then she turn around and walk away when she heard them talking

"Mad dog is that her nick name"

"Yes it is and I heard what you said. You are lucky mad dog didn't reprimanded you and have you at the captain table for what you said before"

"Why he hot"

"You shouldn't say that about any navy personal especially in front of mad dog"

"Why dose she like him, I've seen the way he smile at her." Spider shook his head

"That hot guy is petty officer Tomaszewski, buffer his mates call him and he is mad dog husband" Both girls eyes widen

"Husband your joking right"

"Nope the whole crew was at there wedding couple years ago"

"Where you there"

"No I've only been on Hammersley in the past year" Then Pete showed up

"Spider where Grace"

"Waiting for you in the car, she needed cooling down" He turn to the two girls when he said the last part

"What happen" Pete look at the two girls who didn't say a thing then he look at spider

"They were commenting about your ass mate in front of mad dog and yes she was mad"

"Is that so" He turn to the two girls

"You two are very lucky Grace didn't yell at you both and embarrass you both in front of every one here today for the comment about me in front of an officer. You both should be ashamed of your self" Then he turn to spider

"See you tonight mate"

"Sure mate I'm sure you can find a way to cheer her up before tonight" Pete smile

"I'll find out what she would like that would cheer her up" Spider thought about it and grin then he step ford and whisper in Pete ear

"Wiggle you ass in front of her" Then he step back. Pete turn to him

"What for"

"Remember the comment she made in front of of the feds when they were on Hammersley" Pete thought about it and grin

"Yeah I remember, thanks mate"

Then he turn around and walk away with a grin on his face. Spider grin and turn around and walk away from the two girls.

When Pete found Grace wagon she was sitting in the passenger seat. She look at Peter who was still in his uniform he stop and look around then he turn around and bend over slightly and shook his back side and slap it once then he stood up and turn around and flick his eye brows at her which made her grin.

He walk over and open the back door to put his bag in before closing the door and opening the front and got in as he took his hat off and putting it in the back seat. He turn to Grace and lean over to give her a kiss

"It good to see you smile"

"Thanks Pete who told you"

"Spider did and told me how to cheer you up and I see it work"

"Yes it did but it also cause another problem which I been having in the past hour and half"

"Is every thing alright" He was getting concern

"Yes every thing is fine, it just seeing you in your uniform turns me on that and I've been horny since this morning" Pete grin

"Lets go home so I can help you" He flick his eye brows at her

"What are you waiting for"

Pete started the wagon up just as he put his seat belt on then he drove them home so he could help Grace take care of her problem as well his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night Grace and Pete walk into the bar pushing a twin stroller. They could see the Hammersley crew out on the deck talking, laughing and drinking. The barbecue was also fired up. So they walk over to the bar where the bar tender smile and past them their drinks

"One beer and cranberry and lemonade"

"Thanks mate" Pete said as he paid for the drinks then pick them both up.

They turn around and walk to the double doors. "Hey mad dog, buffer, you made it" Charge said

"Yes, where boss and x?" Pete asked

"They haven't arrived yet" Nav said as she step ford and pick up Sam while talking to her.

Charge pick up PJ and started making funny faces which made PJ laugh. Grace and Pete sat down next to each other after the stroller was put in a corner where some one wouldn't trip over it. Grace got her cell phone out and send a text message then she send it before putting her phone away.

Few minutes later Mike showed up "Hey boss is here" ET said

"Hi every one, I see you guys already started" When he saw number of beer bottles around the table.

"Want a drink boss" Charge said

"In a minute, can I have every one attention" Every one went quiet and look at Mike

"I've got a secret I want to share with you... well three. Grace, buffer and Swain are the only ones who know the secret. Grace did say no more secrets or it tooth brush duty for me" Every one laugh

"First secret is" Then he lifted his left hand Every one saw the white gold wedding band

"I'm married and have been for two and half years"

"Congratulation sir but why keep it a secret" Nav asked

"This is why it secret number two and three, you all know my wife... Kate"

Then Kate walk up the stairs carrying James in her arms. She walk over and stood next to mike

"This is our fourteen month old son James." Every one was shock

"But sir she been your XO, the navy..." Charge said then stop Grace stood up and walk over to Mike and Kate

"Mike go and get you and Kate a drink, I'll tell them"

"Thanks Grace" Kate past James to Grace since he wanted to go to her. Then Kate follow Mike into the pub.

"Six years ago mike was teaching at Watson bay. Kate was the student. After the course was over they dated for couple of weeks before Mike was posted on Hammersley. Remember when Mike was wounded and I was captain for the two patrols." They all nodded

"Mike told me about Kate and how hard it was for him to return here leaving her back in Sydney. He didn't want to jeopardize her career. But I could tell that he love her still three years on... I told him to find out where she is and if she still in Sydney go and talk to her. Mike being mike went on about the navy rules. I could of kick his ass for that" They chuckle

"I told him to go and talk to her and find out if she still got the same feelings. Well she did. Mike spent eight days with Kate talking... a lot till she received word that she was being sent to Afghanistan... they got married the day before she left and week later Mike was back on Hammersley. I didn't know about the wedding till few weeks later. And yes it did affect his mood before the boarding accident and when he was back on board." She look at them as they listen to what she said

"Mad dog dose commander marshal know that they are married and about their son" Nav asked

"Yes I found out when I return back from maturity leave. Hell the whole NAVCOM could hear them yelling at each other so I went to help find out what the problem is and came up with a salutation. That is for Pete and Swain to keep close watch on them, making sure that they don't cross the line while on patrol and they report their findings, good or bad to Steve Marshal. And the answer is no they never once cross the line" Then she look at James who was in her arms then to the crew

"So now you all know and this little fella is part of the Hammersley family and my god son. And he is so much like Mike when it comes to water you put him in a bath of water and bath toys, he will always go for the boat, he not interested in ducks, submarines, rubber rings and other bath toys, only boats... I should know I got them for him after he was born" Every one laugh just as Mike and Kate walk back out side after hearing what Grace said

"And James always get into trouble just like his father" Kate said causing another round of laughter knowing what Mike is like out on patrol.

James wanted down so Grace put him on the ground. He walk over to where Pete is and went for Pete beer bottle

"Woo there mate you have to wait for another seventeen years" Pete said as he pick Jame up and put him on his lap then he pick up his bottle and finish the beer before he put it on the table. Kate past James his bottle which he put it in his mouth and started drinking it.

"So if any of you got questions you can ask them now or later, so lets party" Grace said

Then she walk over and sat down next to Pete who was talking to swain. Grace spoke to Sally who was bottle feeding Chloe. Every one enjoyed them selves that night telling every one else a story or two or a joke or two that they play on one of the other crew members which cause every one else to laugh. It was just before midnight when Grace walk over to Mike.

"Mike" He turn around

"Grace"

"Since it almost midnight, how about giving one final order"

"What order"

"Nav and ET since from tomorrow he transferring to Melbourne" she said grinning

"What did you have in mind"

"What do you think" She grin and raise an eye brow before turning around and walk over to where the women are. Mike look around then yelled out

"Can I have every one attention please" They all stop talking and turn to mike

"Since it almost midnight I only got one final order" Then he look at his watch then to the crew

"ET as my last order... I order you to kiss Nav" Every one clap and cheer.

Nav and ET was shock they look at each other just as ET walk over to her then he kiss her on the lips which cause every one to cheer as they wrap their arms around each other. When they finally broke apart.

"Gee mate all you could of done is kiss her on the check" Spider said causing another round of laughter. Both ET and Nav blush then the crew started giving them a hard time.

An hour later Grace and Pete finally arrived home. They put the twins to bed before they went to bed them selves since it been along day for them both.

The next day Grace and Pete had a relaxing day. Margret drop by that morning to spend the day with them and also to baby sit the twins since Pete and Grace were going out to Chefo and Jan hens and bucks parties. Both Pete and Grace were home by eleven since they got another big day the next day. Pete took Margret home then return back home.

The next morning both Pete and Grace where wearing their uniforms to Chloe christening. All of the crew showed up. Some of them were still hung over from the night before parties. After the church service and christening. There was number of photos taken.

When finish every one went to Pete and Grace place for the luncheon since they got the biggest back yard. Pete and Grace left first so they could get change and see how the caterers were doing before every one else showed up.

When every one did including Sally and Swain families who was shock when they saw the size of the house and sections. Every one enjoyed them self's, having a wonderful time. Hammersley crew talking to Sally and Swain family.

Grace notice that Nav and ET were sitting next to each other at one of the tables so she walk over to them and sat down

"Enjoying your selves?"

"Yes we are"

"Is every thing ok"

"I start on HMAS Melbourne tomorrow morning" ET said

"I under stand. I know it going to be hard to see each other especially when you don't know when both ships are back in Cains at the same time"

"We know, we are going to keep in contact for the time being till we can see each other next"

"Ok just one question how long have you two had these feeling for"

"Before you came along. But we didn't know that the other felt the same way. I know that we flirt every now and then but that about it. We already started talking more after he was almost blown up by that underwater bomb. He knows how close it was for me to almost lose him" Grace nodded.

"Do you remember what I said on my wedding day"

"No" Nav said

"I said. With the work we do, one day one of us might not be returning. So if you love some one and they feel the same. Tell them and when there a window of opportunity, take it, It might not come around again for a long time or not at all. I hope you all take in what I said to heart" Grace look at them then she stood up

"Think about what I just said" Then she turn and walk away.

Every one enjoying them selves that afternoon. So Grace left the party and head into town she went to the supermarket where she brought a lot of food, then she went to the liquor store where she brought a lot of drinks before returning back home.

When she did. Spider, Charge, ET and Nav help Grace unload the car. She notice Charge was grinning when he saw what Grace brought.

"Mad dog there some drinks missing" Spider said then a van showed up.

Spider then smile when he saw it was liquor van full of drinks. "Alright, now lets the party begin" Charge said. Pete walk over to Grace

"Grace you didn't"

"Swain and Sally said it was fine and it will give their families a chance to see what this crazy lot can do"

"Your a good women you know that" He gives her a kiss

"Yes I know and I love you to" Then she kiss him

"Now how about helping them with the drinks, the meat would be here soon"

"What meat"

"Barbecue" Grace said grinning

"Steak"

"The best"

"women after my own heart" he said putting his hand over his heart

"Yes and it belongs to me" She gave him a kiss before walking into the house.

Few minutes later she walk out and grin as she watches Charge making guava mojo drinks while spider was getting the shot drinks set up. When the shot drinks was done he pick the tray up and walk over to a table calling out

"Shots are ready come and get is" Hammersley crew cheered. They walk over to the table and stood around it. Grace walk over and stood next to swain parents

"What are they doing" Swain mother asked

"It called shots first the lick the salt off there hand then drink the tequila and suck the lime, watch"

"Charge come on" Pete Yelled out.

Charge ran over to the table and pick up the lime in is left hand and the salt shaker in his right hand then put some salt on the back of his left hand. Then he put it down and pick the drink

"Ok every one ready... One, two three" They lick the salt then skull the drink and then suck the lime.

"Woo lets do that again" Nav said

"That is how is done" Grace said grinning.

Charge return back to making the guava mojo drinks. Grace watch the Hammersley crew as well some of Sally and Swains family joining in. Then she heard a van pull up so she walk over to see who it was. She smile when she saw it was the owner of the grocery store.

"Grace, having another party are you"

"Christening"

"Ah, here the meat"

"I'll ask for volunteers" Then she turn around and walk back

"Hey guys meat here some one what to help me get it" Then the Hammersley crew ran up and past Grace

"Pete barbie" Pete went into the garage then he push out the big barbecue then walk back into the garage and return with the gas bottle.

"Here guys put the meat in these chili buns, the salad can go in to here" She pointed to big containers that got ice packs in them to keep number of food cool.

Once every thing was done and Pete got the barbecue set up Grace thank the owner before he left. Few minutes later every one heard

"Guava mojo" Every one cheered as they walk over to the table where Charge is picking up their drinks.

Even Sally and Swains family try the drink and like it. Every one enjoy them selves that night and it was late by the time Grace and Pete went to bed.

The next day Grace was working at the hospital so Pete went to spend the day with his mum.

On Saturday afternoon Pete and Grace attended chefo and Jan wedding. Pete held on to Grace hand during the service and they mainly look at each other thinking about their wedding day. After the wedding every one went to the reception that was being held at one of the hotels.

Every one enjoyed them selves. Grace dance with some of the crew members but most of the dances are with Pete. When Grace was siting down after a dance she was drinking an orange juice when ET walk over and sat down next to her.

"Enjoying your self ET"

"Yes ma'am" grace look at him

"You want to talk"

"Yeah, can we go some where"

"Sure" They stood up and walk out of the ball room. They walk down the corridor till they came to some chairs so they sat down

"What is it that you want to talk about" Grace asked

"I talk to Nikki about what you said yesterday and you are right about one day one of us might not be returning and we should take the chance since there a window of opportunity" Grace nodded

"Well I thought more about it during that night and" Then he pulled out a piece of paper and unfold it and show it to grace

"It a lovey ring"

"i know and I know that Nikki would love it" Grace past the paper back to him

"What the problem then"

"Timing and finding the money. I got half of it save up." He fold it up and put it back in his pocket then he look up at Grace

"How much do you need"

"I don't like asking for money mad dog" Grace put her hand in to his while still looking at him

"How much. I can give you the loan, better that some bank who could charge a lot of interest on top"

"If I do this I promise I'll pay you back every cent"

"I know you will ET" He let out his breath

"Two thousand dollars. That is including the wedding rings. It on special and it expires in three days"

"How much of a special"

"Fifteen percent off" Grace nodded

"Have you got your credit card on you"

"Yes" Grace held out her hand so he got it out and past it to her.

Then she got her cell phone out and did some scanning and typing. Once she finish she check her e-mail account then smile. Once finish she put her phone back in her pocket and past ET credit card back to him

"It done"

"Thank you"

"You just keep her happy ok"

"Yes ma'am"

"It will be in your account now, so before you go tomorrow check your account and buy that ring"

"I will and when I return I'll show you the ring first" he said smiling

"I can't wait, now lets get back to the party shall we before your girl friend and my husband starts to wounder where we disappeared to"

"Yes ma'am" the stood up and started walking back to the ball room

"I'll let you know when Hammersley is in dock so then you can do your thing"

"Yes ma'am" They walk back into the ball room and went their separate ways.

When Pete saw Grace he smile as she walk back over to the table and sat down.

"Every thing ok with ET?"

"I'll tell you later"

"Ok when do you want to head home"

"When I finish this and been to the loo again"

Pete grin then he put his arm around her shoulder and put his other one onto her stomach as he lean over and kiss Grace temple.

Twenty minutes later they said their good byes to the bride and groom before leaving to head home. That night when they were in bed Pete pop up on his side with his head in he hand looking down at Grace

"So care to tell me about what up with ET" Grace smile

"Only if you promise not to say a word or else mister" She poke him in the chest

"I promise... so"

"He ask me for some money"

"What" Pete was shock

"Calm down he got his reason Pete"

"And that is" Grace grin

"So he could buy Nikki an engagement ring. He show me what one he want to get her. He save up half of the money for is and it on special for the next three days"

"How much did he ask for"

"Two thousand dollars, that is also including the wedding rings"

"That a lot of money Grace, it must be expensive ring"

"Nikki must be worth it"

"Yeah I guest your right" He lean over and gave Grace a kiss before they both move till he was spooning her from behind.

A week later Grace and Pete arrived on the wharf. They both got out of Grace SUV and look at the new Hammersley for the first time. Grace smile when she saw who was on the bridge

"Pete on the bridge" Pete got his duffel bag out and close the back door then he look up on the bridge and grin

"I was wondering if he was going to show up"

"Well he can't help it can he"

"I guest not" Then Sally and Swain arrived

"Hey buffer, Mad dog checking out new Hammersley"

"On the out side not like some one we know who want to check out the in side, on the bridge" Swain and Sally look up on the bridge. Swain laugh

"I wounder how long he been up there for"

"Who knows" Pete said then two people arrived they were talking and laughing

"Hello I'm Leo Kosov Myers, I'm new electrician engineer on Hammersley"

"Swain they call me and this is my wife Sally"

"ma'am, Swain"

"Hi I'm Rebecca brown. Bomber, I'm the new chef and medic"

"Hi bomber I'm the chef medic" Swain said as they shook hands

"Hi" Then they turn to Grace and buffer. They stood at attention and saluted Grace which she did in return

"I'm commander Shepard... mad dog and this is petty officer Pete Tomaszewski, as every one knows him as buffer and also my husband" she said the last past as she look at bomber. Bomber notice and smile

"Don't worry ma'am I'm married my self" she show Grace her rose and white gold twist wedding ring. Grace nodded

"So Leo got a nick name" buffer asked

"No, no one can think of one why do you"

"Yeah... two dads"

"Two dads why"

"Your last name mate"

"Oh good one... Two dads" he said grinning.

"Pete watch out for this one I smell trouble" Grace said looking at two dads

"What do you mean" Swain asked

"Paper bag trouble" Grace said grinning

"Oh, well we should get a board and check out the ship our selves" Swain said Then he gave Sally and Chloe a kiss before walking up onto the ship

"Why your there swain find out if Mike needs a lift to NAVCOM"

"Will do" Then he walk up onto the ship.

"We better get on board our selves it nice to meet you commander Shepard"

"You to bomber, two dads" Then they walk up on to the ship while Sally put Chloe into the stroller

"See you later Grace"

"You to Sally call me some time"

"Will do" Then she push the stroller along the wharf.

"I better get going since we got to get these boxes on board"

"I'm sure you can find some help"

"Yeah, will you be ok"

"Yes I will be, you look after your self"

"I will"

"And remember to watch out for two dads I got a funny feeling he worse than ET when it comes to practical jokes"

"Lucky I still got that bag full of tooth brushes" Grace grin then they hug and kiss once more just as mike and Kate appeared on the front of the boat.

Grace and Pete watch them hug and kiss before Mike walk off the boat and over to them. Grace and Kate wave to each other before Kate walk back the way she came

"Checking out the new boat Mike" Grace said grinning

"Yeah a lot different and bigger that the old girl"

"I bet so you need a lift to NAVCOM"

"That would be great,thanks Grace" Grace turn to Pete

"Fair winds Pete"

"Take care Grace" They both kiss before Pete walk up and onto the ship just as a car pulled up and a man got out.

"This must be lieutenant commander wright" Grace said

"Could be" The guy walk over to them and stop in front of Grace and Mike

"Commander Flynn, commander Shepard I'm lieutenant commander John wright" He said as he saluted them which they did in return.

"I've ready your profile lieutenant commander first posting on a patrol boat" Grace said

"Yes ma'am I'm use to frigates ma'am" Grace nodded

"I'll give you one piece of advice lieutenant commander... Trust your crew. Hammersley is like a big family. If your not sure about some thing. Ask the XO lieutenant Kate McGregor or any of the other crew and don't be afraid to ask for help"

"I'll remember that ma'am"

"Good you also got new crew members whom it there first time on on Hammersley"

"Yes I know commander Marshal told me"

"Good" Then Kate walk off the ship and walk over to the, she saluted the new captain

"Lieutenant commander Wright, I'm lieutenant Kate McGregor welcome a board Hammersley sir" He saluted back

"Thank you lieutenant, care to show me to my cabin"

"yes sir" Then Kate turn to Mike and Grace and gave them a nod before turning around and walk to the gang plank.

"Oh and lieutenant commander" He turn to Grace

"She married" He raise his eye brows

"Married"

"Yes to commander Flynn, fair winds"

Then she turn around and walk back to her wagon the lieutenant commander look from Grace to Mike

"Your the XO husband"

"Yes I am, fair winds"

Then he turn around and walk over and got into the passenger seat and turn to look at Grace she smile at Mike as she started the engine

"What I notice he was checking her out and he married" Mike grin

"You will never change will you Grace" Grace grin

"What do you think Mike" She started the engine and drove them to NAVCOM just as Pete and some of the crew walk off the boat to start taking the boxes on board.

TBC

Coming soon New Hammersley


	10. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Welcome aboard**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
